De serpientes marginadas y leones agobiados
by Alba.B
Summary: Draco se había visto convertido en un paria. Harry en el salvador del mundo mágico.Y ni uno ni el otro estaban contentos con aquella situación. E iban a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para cambiarla. Slash.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios empleados pertenecen a JK Rowling**

_**Prólogo**_

La vida tras la guerra no había sido fácil para Draco.

Aunque tras la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, ni a su familia ni a él los habían juzgado, gracias a la actuación de Potter, quien había declarado a favor tanto de su madre como de él, el castigo por su actuación durante la guerra había sido igualmente cruel; el mundo mágico les había dado la espalda.

No, era peor que eso: el mundo mágico les había echado de una patada de él, sin consideración alguna.

Draco siempre había sabido que, si sobrevivía a la guerra y el Señor Tenebroso moría, su vida sería un infierno, pero la situación que comenzó a sufrir tras la batalla de Hogwarts fue mucho peor que de lo que había esperado.

No era sólo que la gente apartase a sus niños cuando él caminaba por el Callejón Diagon. Ni que los duendes que manejaban el banco de Gringotts lo mirasen con recelo al entrar a buscar algo de dinero a su cámara. Ni que los hijos de muggles salieran corriendo cuando se cruzaban por la calle. No. Era mucho peor.

Era el tener miedo a salir de la Mansión Malfoy, por si lo asesinaban. Era ver los cabellos rubios de su madre tornarse blancos. Era verla toser y expulsar por la nariz y la boca fluidos de colores extraños y no poder convencerla a ir a San Mungo. Era ahogarse entre las cuatro paredes de la casa y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Si a Draco le hubieran dicho durante su adolescencia que iba a acabar así, encerrado en su casa, sin apenas contacto con el exterior, probablemente no se lo hubiera creído. Y si lo hubiera hecho, quizá habría actuado de una forma distinta durante la guerra.

Pero, a esas alturas, Draco tenía claro que no era posible cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba. Sabía que la única forma que había de cambiar las cosas era salir adelante por sí mismo. Adaptarse a aquella sociedad que estaba recuperándose de los años de terror que Voldemort le había hecho sufrir. Adaptarse a aquella sociedad que lo había excluido, sin brindarle una segunda oportunidad.

Y lo iba a hacer. Lo iba a hacer, porque era un hombre de diecinueve años con toda la vida por delante; porque sabía que esa juventud no iba a durar para siempre, y que no podía permitirse desperdiciarla. No quería.

Porque estaba convencido que, a pesar de todo lo malo que había sucedido, las cosas podían cambiar y arreglarse.

No podía dejarse morir, enterrarse en vida en aquella mansión, porque eso era lo que todo el mundo deseaba, ¿no? Y Draco era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que el mundo le ganase.


	2. I: El salvador del mundo mágico

**Cap****ítulo I: El salvador del mundo (mágico)**

_15 de marzo de 1999_

**H**arry Potter se siente orgulloso de haber salvado el mundo mágico. O, al menos, se sentía. Y es que la presión de los periodistas, el tener que firmar autógrafos cada día, y el no tener apenas tiempo para estar con sus amigos, han acabado hartándolo.

Por eso ahora se siente tan a gusto en la Madriguera. Ha ido a pasar allí el fin de semana, cansado del constante acoso de la gente y deseoso de descansar de lo arduo que es el estudio para ser auror.

Y es lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Porque ahora, un año y medio después de la muerte de Fred, casi todo en la casa de los Weasley parece haber vuelto a la normalidad; los guisos de Molly, las sonrisas de Arthur. Es cierto que ambos siguen teniendo periodos en los que se muestran abatidos y apáticos, en especial la mujer. Pero estos lapsus cada vez son menos numerosos, en especial desde la llegada del primer nieto de ambos; Victorie.

Además, para regocijo de Harry, su relación con Ginny va viento en popa. Las revistas para brujas aburridas y adolescentes hormonadas, como Corazón de Bruja, hablan incluso de una boda próxima. Ninguna tiene en cuenta que Ginny apenas tiene dieciocho años.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, su relación va tan bien, o incluso mejor, que la suya con la joven Weasley. Tanto es, que Ron le propuso a la chica vivir juntos hace unos meses. Se mudarán juntos cuando Hermione tenga ahorrado el dinero necesario. Ron tiene un buen sueldo en su tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, pero ella se niega a que su novio la mantenga mientras finaliza sus estudios.

Sin embargo, este fin de semana, y deseosa de estar con Harry, Hermione ha decidido pasar las dos noches en casa de los Weasley.

Así que esta es la situación hoy; los tres chicos de nuevo en la casa de Ron, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sólo que no están en los viejos tiempos. Aunque su amistad es más estrecha que nunca, los tres tienen ahora cicatrices invisibles que les hacen tener pesadillas, y sufrir paranoias, y estar alerta permanente ante un peligro inexistente.

Esta mañana, viernes, Harry llega a la casa de los Weasley a las nueve de la mañana. Ron está en el trabajo. Hermione, si no ha llegado ya, debe estar a punto de hacerlo.

— ¡Harry, querido! — le dice la voz de Molly detrás de él. Harry se gira y ahí está la mujer; lleva puesto un ancho camisón, tiene los pelos alborotados, y la sonrisa tan amplia como siempre.

— ¡Señora Weasley! — contesta él. La abraza como a una madre.

— Has venido temprano. Ven, ¿has desayunado? Estás más delgado.

— Oh, no, gracias. Ya he desayunado — dice apresuradamente. Molly hace un fingido mohín de disgusto, y vuelve a sonreír. Esta mañana parece incluso más animada que de costumbre.

— Ginny está en su cuarto, supongo que tendrás ganas de verla. Hermione llegó hace quince minutos; está con ella — le dice a Harry. Éste baja la mirada, medio avergonzado. A veces la forma tan natural con la que los Weasley tratan su relación con la hija menor hace que se sonroje.

— Gracias, señora Weasley.

Harry sube las escaleras mientras sonríe interiormente. Lleva tres días sin ver a Ginny, pues ésta ha sido fichada recientemente por un equipo de Quidditch de segunda, que absorbe gran parte de su tiempo.

— Hola — dice mientras toca a la puerta, entreabierta, de la habitación de Ginny.

En cuanto asoma la nariz por la puerta, alguien, o algo, se abalanza sobre él. Luego siente una sensación húmeda sobre los labios y, antes de que se dé cuenta, tiene a las dos chicas rodeándole y sonriendo, encantadas.

— Te echábamos de menos — por el tono que emplea, parece que se está justificando por algo, probablemente por haberle asaltado de esa forma.

Harry niega con la cabeza y repara en esa particularidad que hace que Ginny se disculpe por una nimiedad como esa y no lo haga cuando discuten.

— Harry, ¿qué tal te va? — le pregunta Hermione. Hace casi una semana que no la ve, lo que es mucho tiempo, comparado con la frecuencia con la que acostumbran a verse tras la guerra.

— Muy bien — responde — estar en la escuela de Aurores es increíble. Pensaba que tres todos estos años lo tenía todo aprendido, pero no. Hermione, es…

— Ya, ya, Harry. Me lo cuentas cada vez que te veo, ¿sabes? — dice, pero no suena molesta —. Voy a leer a la habitación de Ron. Te veo luego — no dice que lo hace para dar intimidad a la pareja, pero no hace falta pronunciarlo en voz alta para que el motivo de su marcha de la habitación no sea evidente.

Besa a Harry en la mejilla y le da un ligero toque en el hombro. Cierra la puerta tras de sí.

— Tenía ganas de verte.

— Yo también — contesta. En esos momentos, en los que está con Ginny, se siente la persona más afortunada de la tierra.

**H**oy, Draco Malfoy ha salido a la calle por primera vez en dos semanas. No parece mucho, pero para él es un gran paso.

Además, ha sido capaz de caminar por el Callejón Diagon con una sonrisilla arrogante en el rostro que nadie, ni siquiera la gente que le insultaba y le miraba con repugnancia, ha sido capaz de quitarle.

Ha quedado con Pansy Parkinson y ahora mismo está esperándola en medio de la plaza del callejón. Desde donde se encuentra Draco, es capaz de ver los colores chillones del escaparate de los Weasley, y se pregunta si no debería entrar a la tienda a ver cómo les va. Sólo para burlarse un rato de ellos, como en otros tiempos, claro.

Draco siempre se ha considerado mala persona. Y parece que ese deseo imperioso de chinchar de nuevo a los hermanos Weasley parece confirmarlo. Pero no le importa ser malo, en realidad. Nació así y asumió esa parte oscura de su personalidad con una naturalidad pasmosa.

A la mayoría de la gente le hubiera disgustado nacer mala persona, pero no a él. Ser bueno traía demasiados dolores de cabeza; preocuparse por los demás, pararse a pensar en sus sentimientos, brindarles apoyo…

La única persona con las que Draco cumple este trato era su madre; la adoraba. Con su padre la relación se ha deteriorado desde el final de la guerra, aunque sigue queriéndole. O algo parecido, al menos. Pero, sin embargo, Draco ha desarrollado, también, un sentimiento de rencor hacia su padre.

No sabe explicar por qué, pero es así. A veces, se enfurece con él sin motivo aparente, incluso cuando no lo tiene delante suya.

Tal vez, aunque Draco aún no lo sepa, su enfado esté relacionado con haberle hecho nacer mala persona.


	3. II: Encontronazos

**Cap****ítulo II: Encontronazos  
**

_16 de marzo de 1999_

**Ron**, que acaba de salir de trabajar, Harry y Hermione están reunidos en la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley. En estos momentos, Ron está contando una anécdota relacionada con una caja de chicles explosivos y una señora incauta que los ha probado ahí, en medio de la tienda, pensando que eran dulces ordinarios.

Las risas de los tres son claras y potentes. Las risas de tres jóvenes sanos que quieren dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida.

— Vaya, si es el salvador del mundo mágico. Vaya honor.

Aunque, a veces, cuando intentas cambiar de vida, la antigua sigue tan fuertemente pegada a ti que es imposible librarse de ella.

— Malfoy, no tuyo es obsesión — contesta Hermione mordazmente, y le sonríe burlonamente a Draco.

— No estaba hablando contigo, sangre sucia.

Mientras Ron increpa a Malfoy, Harry los mira divertido. No es que le haya hecho gracia el insulto que el chico le ha dirigido a su amiga, sino que acaba de reparar que la situación en la que se encuentran es exactamente igual a los habituales encontronazos que tenían en el colegio.

— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? — le pregunta Ron a Malfoy, molesto —. Deberías de estarle agradecido a Harry; gracias a él tu querido padre no se está pudriendo en una celda en Azkaban.

Harry mira a Ron, la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa No es que sienta pena por Malfoy. Pero cuando acabó la guerra, se prometió a sí mismo que evitaría todas las referencias que le fueran posibles a ella, y este comentario ha sido, definitivamente, una alusión directa y explícita a ésta.

Además, aunque no se lo haya dicho a sus amigos, no ha olvidado que Narcissa Malfoy le salvó de una muerte segura en el bosque. Es decir, sí, ellos saben lo que la mujer hizo por él, pero no conocen hasta qué punto le está agradecido.

Quiere decirle a Draco que el comentario de su amigo ha sido inapropiado, y que él le debe más a su familia. Pero, como es común en él, no sabe cómo expresar correctamente lo que quiere contar.

— Ron, eso es… no hacía falta decir eso.

— ¿Le estás defendiendo, Harry? — pregunta el chico, molesto, ahora, con su amigo.

— No, es sólo…

Harry mira a Draco de reojo. Le sorprende ver que el joven Malfoy ha palidecido ante la mención de los favores que él le hizo a su familia durante los juicios:

— Malfoy, esto…

— No digas nada, Potter — dice fríamente, imprimiendo desprecio en esa última palabra —. Y no te creas el salvador del mundo. A algunos no nos hiciste tanto bien como crees.

Tras decir esto, Draco se aleja. Lo hace a paso lento, con la cabeza bien alta, para que no se note que en realidad está roto por dentro y que lo único que quiere hacer es salir corriendo.

Harry lo mira alejarse unos segundos. Luego, se vuelve hacia el niño que, sin haberse dado cuenta, está tirando de la parte baja de su camiseta, rogando por un autógrafo de su héroe.

Mientras Draco camina, nota cómo una anciana, la abuela del niño con el que Harry está hablando, le increpa en voz baja y le mira con desprecio. Pero él no se detiene, ni acelera o disminuye su paso. Se mantiene igual, inmutable. Orgulloso.

No es hasta que encuentra un callejoncito oscuro y solitario en el que ocultarse que se quita la máscara de hombre completo. Cuando lo hace, se agacha y retiene un sollozo. Y toda esa valentía con la que ha salido a la calle desaparece.

La situación en la que se encuentra le recuerda horriblemente a aquellos meses de sexto curso que pasó sin apenas dormir o comer, obligado a aparentar normalidad.

_Merlín_, no estaba preparado para ese encuentro con Potter. Y es que no sabe si debe odiarle por condenarle a una vida de rechazo, o tenerle en un altar por salvarle de algo mucho peor. Pensar en él como el chiquillo de once años que rechazó su amistad, o el hombre que lo salvó de un futuro incierto.

Probablemente lo mejor sea, simplemente, olvidarle. No hacerse a él cuando se crucen por la calle; ni siquiera mirarle. Es lo más recomendable.

Olvidar al salvador del mundo mágico _- a su salvador_ - y entregarse a esa nueva vida.

**Esa** misma noche, Harry, que duerme junto a Ginny en la habitación de esta última, no puede dejar de pensar en Malfoy. Para ser más concretos, no se puede quitar de la cabeza el comentario del chico, justo antes de marcharse:  
"_A algunos no nos hiciste tanto bien como crees_"

Analiza esas palabras una y otra vez, y su posible significado le desconcierta.

Sabe que la vida de Malfoy debe ser dura ahora. El profeta de vez en cuando lo menciona en algún artículo. Todas esas mismas revistas que especulan acerca de su boda con Ginny no para de hablar de su familia.

En sus páginas, se cuenta que Narcissa está enferma y medio loca, y que se niega a salir de la Mansión. Del padre, más de lo mismo. Los articuluchos de las revistas _del corazón, _combinan los insultos hacia el ex-mortífago con suposiciones acerca de su estado de salud, que Harry no sabe hasta qué punto son ciertas.

Sabe también, porque la sociedad entera se lo dice, que las pocas veces que Draco se deja ver en público, sufre los insultos de todo aquel a la que la guerra le ha afectado.

Harry suspira y mira a Ginny, incapaz de sacarse al dichoso Malfoy de la cabeza. Sabe que no debería importarle lo que le pase; que él ya saldó su deuda con la familia. O eso es lo que le dice su parte lógica. La otra, la parte puramente Harry, le dice que no puede permitir que alguien cuya madre le ha salvado la vida, viva así.

Si no le ayuda, se dice, no volverá a dormir bien por las noches.

Antes de dormirse, pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, se pregunta cómo puede ayudar a Draco. Sabe que no va a ser fácil. Conoce el orgullo del chico y su soberbia, características que no hacen más que dificultar la tarea que se ha autoimpuesto.

Pero sabe que, una vez tomada la decisión, no hay vuelta atrás. Ha de ayudar a mejorar la vida de Malfoy cueste lo que cueste.

Se lo debe a Narcissa.


	4. III: Maldita cabezonería Gryffindor

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen. Tampoco los escenarios. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Capítulo III: Maldita cabezonería Gryffindor**

_25 de marzo de 1999_

Tras el encuentro con Malfoy, la vida ha transcurrido normalmente. Tras el fin de semana pasado con los Weasley, Harry ha vuelto a su casa de Grimmauld place 12 y a la rutina; escuela por las mañanas, estudiar a media tarde. A veces, algo antes de cenar, visitar a Ron o a Hermione, y, en ocasiones, comer con ellos y con Ginny. Tras eso, volver a casa y acostarse; a veces, en compañía de su novia.

Todo esto, claro, aderezado por una continúa sensación de que alguien le observa, y que le hace sentir incómodo. Y es que vaya donde vaya, hay alguien, algún periodista o fan, que le ruega por un autógrafo, foto, o entrevista.

Esta semana, sin embargo, su rutina ha cambiado un poco, porque Ginny se marchó hace tres días a una liguilla de Quidditch, poco importante, en la que su equipo participará, y que se disputa en Noruega. La chica regresará entre el 30 del mismo mes y el 15 del siguiente, dependiendo del momento en el que fueran eliminadas.

Cuando supo de su marcha, Harry lamentó no poder ir con ella; pero la Academia de Aurores es extremadamente exigente con sus estudiantes, y no se puede permitir faltar un periodo de tiempo tan largo a las lecciones.

Con tan apretada agenda, Harry no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en el asunto de Malfoy. Sigue ahí, latente, en su cabeza, pero lo ha dejado algo aparcado. Los remordimientos por su situación siguen persiguiéndole por las noches, pero sigue sin saber qué hacer con el asunto, cuando disponga de tiempo.

La noche del 25 de marzo, mientras rueda por el colchón de su cama, incapaz de dormir a pesar del cansancio, piensa que, quizá, lo más conveniente sería armarse de valor y presentarse en la mismísima Malfoy Manor. Podría hacerlo un sábado cualquiera, después de su comida semanal en casa de los Weasley.

Podría hacerlo este mismo sábado, de hecho. Es decir, dentro de dos días.

Se siente abrumado y algo temeroso de ir allí, irrumpiendo la paz de la Mansión. Además, recuerda demasiado vívidamente los sucesos acaecidos la primera y última vez que estuvo ahí; Bellatrix torturando a Hermione, Peter estrangulándose con su mano metálica, Dobby siendo herido de muerte…

Pero el sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor, y se planteó enviarlo a Slytherin por algún motivo; su cabezonería y ambición le ganan a cualquier otra emoción. Harry lo sabe; el mundo entero lo sabe.

Así que esta noche sonríe, cierra los ojos, y duerme con la placidez que otorgan las decisiones tomadas.

* * *

_27 de marzo de 1999_

Después de la comida familiar con los Weasley, y rechazando la invitación de George, Ron y Bill de jugar un partido de Quidditch en el jardín de atrás de la Madriguera, alegando que debe estudiar para sus exámenes, Harry se aparece en los alrededores de la Mansión Malfoy.

Sabe que, con lo amenazada que debe de estar la honorable familia, debe de tener todo tipo de protecciones mágicas en su interior, por lo que ni se plantea aparecerse dentro de sus terrenos. Además, aunque pudiera hacer eso, resultaría violento. Incluso más que acudir a la casa de los Malfoy por una deuda en la que sólo cree él.

Al tiempo que observa la entrada de la Mansión, se pregunta qué hace él ahí; se da cuenta de que no se ha parado a pensar en que, con toda seguridad, si alguno de los miembros de la familia le abre la puerta, especialmente alguno de los dos varones, sea para acabar lanzándole un _cruciatus_.

Así que se sienta junto a la valla de la vivienda, a pensar. Y esperando que suceda algo, aunque no sabe muy bien qué.

_Maldita cabezonería Gryffindor. Maldita ambición Slytherin._

Mientras el joven héroe de encuentra merodeando la Mansión del que fuera, en un tiempo no tan lejano, su peor enemigo -_descontando a Voldemort, y al ejército de vasallos que querían asesinarle a toda costa, claro_-, Draco se prepara para salir.

Últimamente, ha descubierto que le agradan los paseos. Le despejan la mente y le ayudan a tomar decisiones; por ejemplo, gracias a ellos determinó que va a retomar sus estudios.

No le importan las miradas a las que tendrá que enfrentarse cada vez que entre en el aula, o la posible discriminación que sufrirá por parte de alguno, o de todos, los profesores. Quiere estudiar y ser un hombre de provecho, como tantos otros.

No está muy seguro de a qué quiere dedicarse, pero sabe que el paso más difícil era el que ya ha realizado; animarse a salir de su encierro semi-voluntario y resurgir de sus cenizas para comerse el mundo y a todos los que le humillan.

Así que, contento, realmente contento, por primera vez en demasiados días, sale de la Mansión. Recorre el camino de baldosas que lo lleva hasta la puerta principal, y sale de la casa.

Nada puede estropearle el día.

_O casi nada._

— ¿¡Potter! — exclama al ver al Niño que vivió sentado en el suelo, tan cerca del terreno que delimita su casa que _casi _lo toca —. ¡Quiero una explicación de qué haces en mi casa y la quiero ahora! — chilla. Saca la varita.

Harry, alerta, y sin pensar que el tratar de amenazar a alguien a quien tratas de ayudar, no es precisamente la mejor manera de contribuir a que tu propósito tenga éxito, saca, en idéntico gesto al de Draco, su varita.

— Mafoy, no es lo que piensas.

— ¿No? Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí, esperando a que salga de mi casa? — pregunta Malfoy, perspicaz, sin relajar su postura.

_Maldita impulsividad Gryffindor._

— Esto, yo… — está titubeando. Y, maldición, casi está bajando la guardia —. No sé cómo explicarlo, ¿vale, Malfoy? ¡Pero no es nada malo! Ahora, si guardas tu varita, yo lo haré con la mía.

Draco no se fía de Harry. No lo ha hecho nunca y no va a empezar ahora.

En lugar de aflojar el agarre de su varita, la aprieta con más fuerza:

— ¡Sólo quiero disculparme! — dice Harry, hecho un manojo de nervios.

En los ojos de Draco se refleja, brevemente, un sentimiento que Harry no sabe muy bien cómo identificar.

— De acuerdo — concede —. Si la bajas tú primero yo lo haré después.

El primer impulso de Harry es contestar con un rotundo no. Sin embargo, lucha contra sus instintos y obedece a Mafoy.

Éste titubea un segundo, pero, finalmente, cumple su palabra.

— Bien, Potter, no sé por qué, después de todas las cosas hirientes que me has dicho, te reconcome la conciencia un simple comentario. En todo caso, dilo y vete.

Harry quiere decirlo, pero la dichosa disculpa se niega a salir por su boca.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y nos relajamos?

Mierda. No sabe por qué ha dicho eso. Por un momento piensa que ese último comentario no ha sido realmente pronunciado por él, pero la expresión de Draco y la forma en la que ha levantado las cejas lo confirman.

Harry se siente un completo idiota.

_Maldita impulsividad Gryffindor. _

Mientras Harry lo mira sin saber qué hacer, Draco piensa. Evidentemente, no se fía de Potter, y está claro que algo trama.

Sabe que debe averiguarlo. Averiguar qué quiere de él y ganarle en su propio juego.

— De acuerdo.

_Maldita perspicacia Slytherin. _


	5. IV: El orgullo Malfoy

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen. Tampoco los escenarios. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Capítulo IV: El orgullo Malfoy

_25 de marzo de 1999_

Ni en sus más descabellados sueños, Draco ha llegado a imaginarse, si quiera, la posibilidad de encontrarse en un bar, sentado junto a Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, allí están; tras la precipitada invitación de Potter, y la aún más impulsiva - y estúpida - aceptación por parte de Malfoy, se han aparecido en un callejoncito del Londres muggle, donde nadie los mirará con desprecio a uno, y admiración al otro, y luego se han dirigido al primer establecimiento que han visto.

De no haberse encontrado en una situación tan extremadamente rara, Draco se hubiera negado, o al menos resistido, a entrar en un antro con un aspecto tan repugnante. Claro que, en esta ocasión, Draco ha dejado de lado sus remilgos, a fin de permitir que Potter se relaje y averiguar con mayor rapidez qué demonios está tramando.

Definitivamente, su mente calculadora le gana a su sentido de la clase. Y aunque ha murmurado entre dientes un par de improperios hacia el dichoso Niño que Vivió y hacia el dueño del lugar, algo muy típico en él, se ha sentado en uno de los taburetes que hay junto a la barra sin rechistar ni una sola vez en voz alta.

— Yo quiero una cerveza, por favor — le dice amablemente Harry al camarero. Aunque desde que dejó la casa de sus tíos no tiene un excesivo contacto con el mundo muggle, recientemente ha descubierto lo mucho que le apasiona su cerveza, tan distinta a la que se bebe usualmente en el mundo mágico.

Draco, que, por principios propios y de su familia, nunca ha pisado el mundo no mágico, pide lo mismo que Harry, confuso.

— No tienes ni idea de qué es lo que beben los muggles — le dice Harry por lo bajo, para que ninguna de las personas que se encuentran en el bar puedan oír este último apelativo.

— Bueno, yo no he tenido la desgracia de criarme entre esta gente, no como otros— responde Draco. Sabe que debería enorgullecerle no conocer las costumbres de esa gente. Y, de hecho, lo hace. Pero su rivalidad con Potter hace que se sienta ligeramente humillado por desconocer algo que para él resulta tan natural.

El camarero, un hombre cincuentón con una gran barriga y cara de pocos amigos, les sirve los dos vasos rellenos del espumoso líquido amarillo.

— No te va a gustar, Malfoy — advierta Harry al ver que el rubio se dispone a llevarse el recipiente a los labios —. La cerveza de mantequilla tiene un sabor mucho más suave y dulce que esta.

— No eres quien para decirme qué es lo que me gusta y qué es lo que no — contesta Draco, petulante, e, inclinando el vaso, sorbe una cantidad considerable de bebida.

Dos segundos después, la cerveza está esparcida por el suelo.

— ¡Por todos los santos, Potter! ¿Estás intentando envenenarme! — grita. Harry ríe.

Los tres o cuatro clientes restantes del bar los miran durante unos segundos, pero no tardan en volver a sus asuntos. El dueño del establecimiento, por suerte para Draco, se ha marchado a la trastienda.

— Ya te lo dije — responde Potter al comentario una vez pasado el ataque de risa, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco gruñe como única respuesta. Luego, calla.

Pasados unos minutos, tanto Harry como Malfoy comienzan a sentirse incómodos. Ambos se preguntan, sin explicárselo muy bien, cómo han llegado a la situación en la que están, y cómo pueden salir del paso.

— Dije que quería pedirte perdón — anuncia Harry finalmente —. Por lo que dijo Ron. No estuvo muy acertado; supongo que no lo habrás pasado bien después de la guerra y…

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter — contesta Draco, cortante.

— No. Ya lo sé. Pero tu madre me salvó la vida, y creo que eso me hace estar en deuda con vosotros — admite Harry, franco. Mira a Malfoy, que no dice nada.

Mientras lo mira, piensa en cuánta repulsión le causa el chico, a pesar de haberse propuesto ayudarlo. A pesar de lo que hizo su madre por él, Malfoy sigue siendo el chico que conoció en el colegio; arrogante, altivo, distante… La guerra no ha cambiado ninguna de esas irritantes características.

— Saldaste tu deuda en el juicio, Potter — contesta Malfoy finalmente —. No tienes por qué ocuparte de nosotros. No somos tus mascotas — clava sus ojos grises en los verdes de Harry.

— Sé justo por una vez en tu vida, Malfoy; yo nunca he dicho que seáis mis mascotas — Draco arquea una ceja.

— No, no lo has dicho, pero siempre has actuado como tal —. Dice Draco. Harry baja la mirada, sin comprender del todo el significado de las palabras de Malfoy.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Mira, Potter, en el colegio siempre te comportabas como si fueras el único capaz de salvar a la persona de turno que se encontrara en apuros. Te comportabas como si te creyeras un héroe, como si tuvieras que cuidar a la gente que estaba a tu alrededor; exactamente igual que a una mascota.

— Yo no lo veo así… — contesta Harry. En alguna ocasión Ron le ha comentado, de broma, la magnitud de su complejo de héroe, pero oírlo de los labios de Malfoy le da un nuevo significado a esas palabras.

— Y ahora que el mundo no te necesita te entretienes ayudando al pobre Draco Malfoy — suelta el chico con desprecio.

Lo mira con sus fríos ojos grises. Luego, se levanta del taburete en el que está sentado, dispuesto a salir del bar y buscar un callejón solitario en el que poder aparecerse sin problemas.

— ¿Te vas, Malfoy?

— No creo que tenga nada que hacer aquí.

Harry se levanta tras él, dejando diez libras sobre la barra del bar. Sale del negocio mientras le pide a Malfoy que le espere, súplica que este ignora.

— Yo esperaba poder demostrarle a tu familia que estoy agradecido por lo que hicisteis por mí. Tu madre me salvó la vida; ¡estaría muerto de no ser por ella! Una ayuda en un simple juicio no es…— dice Harry mientras camina tras el que fuera su enemigo. Cuando Draco oye a Harry pronunciar estas palabras detiene su caminar.

— Es suficiente, gracias — sisea Malfoy, dándose la vuelta; encarando a Harry —. Los Malfoy podemos salir adelante sin tu ayuda, Potter. No necesitamos nada tuyo, ¿entiendes? Nada.

— Maldita sea, vuelve a tu vida, ¿entendido? Sobreviviremos. Y si no lo hacemos es asunto nuestro.

Dicho esto, Draco echa a correr, girando en la esquina que tiene más próxima; adentrándose en un pequeño y oscuro callejoncito situado a seis o siete metros de donde se encuentra Harry.

Tras esto, Malfoy desaparece antes de que el otro mago sea capaz de detenerlo.


	6. V: La impulsividad Potter

Capítulo V: La impulsividad Potter

_Abril de 1999_

La vida continúa. El tiempo sigue avanzando, impasible ante el bajo estado de ánimo de Harry.

Siente que su vida se desmorona por momentos. Inexplicablemente, la perfecta relación que llevaba con Ginny comienza a tambalearse. La pelirroja ha vuelto de su viaje comportándose de una forma muy extraña; aunque su tono cuando habla con Harry es amable y lleno de ternura, las acciones de la chica tienen un aire frío y distante. Cuando cuatro días después de regresar Harry insiste en hacer el amor con ella, pues apenas han tenido contacto físico desde su vuelta, Ginny chilla y estalla en llanto.

— ¡Harry! Lo siento tanto — dice, y redobla su llanto. Harry trata de abrazarla, pero ella se aparta con un movimiento rápido y se levanta de la cama. El chico la mira sin saber qué está pasando.

— Ginny, cariño, no lo entiendo. ¿He hecho algo mal? Estás distante desde que has vuelto. ¿Te ocurre algo? Dímelo, por favor, y te ayudaré… en lo que pueda— balbucea. Sabe que no se le da especialmente bien tratar de reconfortar a los demás, pero haría o diría cualquier cosa por borrar el dolor de los ojos de Ginny.

— Yo… Harry… No puedes hacer nada — suspira y lo mira, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Hubo alguien. Conocía a un chico y… No hicimos nada. Sólo fueron algunos besos, pero… ¡Harry, perdóname! — le ruega.

Harry nota el corazón palpitar nerviosamente en su pecho. Todo le parece una malsana broma. ¿Ginny engañarlo? Parece tan increíble que se resiste a creerlo. Ella lo ha amado durante tanto tiempo y tan intensamente que esa posibilidad parece tan irreal. Ella… ella es una de las pocas personas en las que confía plenamente y una de las responsables de que casi sea feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Es cierto? Todo lo que has dicho — dice con un hilo de voz, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asiente lentamente.

— Vete, por favor — pronuncia las palabras lentamente, porque siente que el dolor que el dolor que imprime en ellas va a lacerarle la garganta y la lengua.

— Harry…

— Por favor. Ve a la madriguera. No diré los motivos por los que nos hemos peleado si tú no lo haces, pero vete.

Ginny lo mira unos segundos, suplicante, pero finalmente asiente. Cierra la puerta del cuarto tras de sí y poco después Harry oye su voz y una especie de golpe; entonces sabe que su novia ha utilizado la red flu y que está solo en la casa.

El chico se tumba sobre el colchón y hunde el rostro en la almohada. Llora con lágrimas silenciosas hasta que cae dormido por el cansancio.

Todavía no puede creer que todo se haya truncado cuando parecía que iba a ir bien.

Durante los días siguientes Harry desea morir; se niega a ver a Ron o Hermione y sólo sale de casa para ir a la Acedemia de Aurores. Apenas come y piensa en Ginny hasta el hastío.

Se pregunta si será capaz de perdonarla. Sabe que sí, porque no es una persona rencorosa, y si fue capaz de perdonar a Ron por abandonarlos en el bosque, o a Dumbledore por usarlo como una pieza de un gran y complejo juego, o a Draco por seis años de humillaciones y por atentar contra su vida en más de una ocasión podrá pasar por alto lo que ella ha hecho.

De lo que no está tan seguro es si desea perdonarla e introducirla de nuevo como una parte fundamental de su vida. Quizá lo mejor sea asumir que Ginny no es la mujer de su vida; pasar página. No puede negar que la quiere y de que a pesar de los errores que haya podido cometer, es una chica estupenda, pero… algo le dice en su interior que esa confianza ciega que tenía no va a volver nunca completamente, y que sin ella una relación no puede funcionar completamente, por mucho que las personas se amen.

Finalmente, una semana después de echar a Ginny de su cama y de su casa, resuelve que lo mejor es dejar que pase el tiempo. Seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido y esperar que sean los meses los que decidan si lo que tenía con ella es salvable.

Eventualmente, y aunque sigue sintiéndose alicaído, vuelve a comer con normalidad y a prestarse atención a sus amistades. Incluso va a la Madriguera a comer, aunque trata de no mirar a Ginny a los ojos. Los integrante de la familia no saben el por qué de la ruptura, a excepción de Ron, pero el chico los ha convencido de que no hagan comentarios indiscretos al menos por un tiempo. Así que comen, beben y ríen como si nada hubiera pasado, y Molly y Arthur lo tratan como si fuera un hijo suyo más a pesar de que ya no sea su yerno.

Poco después las revistas del mundo mágico comienzas a preguntarse por qué ya no se ve juntos a la menor de los Weasey y al héroe Potter. Harry no se pronuncia al respecto, por lo que todos los magos y brujas del mundo no tardan en saber que su perfecta relación ha concluido.

Una noche, casi un mes después de su ruptura, Harry pasea por el Callejón Diagon a medianoche, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Estos últimos días ha estado sintiéndose mucho mejor, aunque sigue añorando a Ginny como el primer día. No puede negar que sigue enamorado de ella. Lo cierto es que la idea de una reconciliación le ronda cada vez más a menudo por la cabeza; y mientras que por una parte quiere creer que sería incapaz de repetir la infidelidad, por la otra se sigue sintiendo completamente inseguro y deseoso de alejarse de ella para siempre.

Tan inmerso está en sus pensamientos que no ve al hombre joven que se acerca en la dirección contraria a él y, que está tan o más perdido que él, en su mundo.

— Mira por dónde vas — le dice el extraño cuando se chocan con fuerza.

Harry abre la boca para disculparse, a pesar de lo grosero de la contestación del extraño. Abre la boca con sorpresa cuando cae en la cuenta de quién es el dueño de esa voz.

— ¡Malfoy! — dice, sorprendido.

— Potter, tan distraído como siempre —. Harry lo mira a los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. Con todo el barullo que ha habido en su vida se ha olvidado completamente de Draco.

— Bueno, tú tampoco te has dado cuenta, así que estamos en las mismas.

— Tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar — sisea Malfoy con veneno en la voz.

— Yo también.

— ¡Ah, sí! — Draco sonríe maliciosamente —. La prensa dice que tu relación con la pequeña comadrejilla se ha terminado. ¿Qué, se cansó de soportar tu complejo de héroe?

— Al menos yo tenía una relación que terminar. En cambio, de ti no dicen nada — murmura, encarándolo. No es un comentario propio de él, pero Mafoy siempre ha sido un caso aparte.

— Mejor estar solo que compartir tu tiempo con escoria.

— Mejor tener alguien que te quiere que solo tenerse a uno mismo.

Draco gruñe. Clave sus pupilas en el verde de los ojos de Harry, y no se le pasa por alto que sus rostros están a un palmo o palmo y medio.

— Supongo que ahora estamos en la misma situación, entonces — susurra, sus facciones pareciendo más afiladas que nunca.

Se quedan mirándose unos minutos a los ojos, sin moverse.

Harry tiene ganas de golpearlo. Tiene ganas de partir esa bonita cara y hacerle sufrir por lo que ha dicho. Oh, es dolorosamente consciente de lo mal que debe estar pasándolo Draco, pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo ese Mafoy tan odioso que conoció con unos tiernos once años, y, bueno, Harry nunca se ha caracterizado por reprimir sus impulsos.

Alza el puño con lentitud, como sopesando cuáles sería las consecuencias de desahogarse, aunque realmente no le importa.

Antes de que le dé un puñetazo a Malfoy, éste toma puño con una de las manos.

— ¿Quieres golpearme?

— Lo haré si no dejas de hablar.

— ¿Y cómo vas a conseguir que hacer eso?— susurra, y sonríe arrogantemente —. Le recuerdo, señor Potter, que es un estudiante de auror y que si alguien tiene constancia de que se ha metido en una pelea puede tener muchos líos. A nadie le gusta que sus defensores se peleen con antiguos compañeros por la calle.

Quiere que se calle, y las ganas de golpearlo son más intensas que nunca. Pero el maldito Malfoy tienen razón al decir que no puede permitirse agredir a alguien, incluso si ese alguien es un renegado. Así que la única forma que se le ocurre a Harry de sellar sus labios sin buscarse abrirse un expediente y quizá la posibilidad de graduarse como auror, es cerrarle la boca con la propia.

Como ya se ha dicho, Harry Potter, al contrario que Draco Malfoy, nunca ha sido una persona reflexiva.


	7. VI: El pacto de paz

**Disclaimer: ** El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Si por mí fuera, Harry y Draco habrían dejado a trás sus diferencias tras la batalla y habrían mancillado las habitaciones de las mazmorras o la torre de astronomía.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: El pacto de paz**

_3 de mayo de 1999_

Probablemente, si le hubiesen dicho a Draco que Potter iba a besarlo voluntariamente en algún momento de sus vidas no lo hubiese creído nunca.

Probablemente, si le hubiesen dicho a Draco que tal contacto iba a resultarle placentero el chico se hubiera encargado de torturar lenta y dolorosamente a quien hubiera inventado tales calumnias.

Y a pesar de todo ahí está; de noche, en un increíblemente desierto Callejón, correspondiendo el beso de su peor enemigo.

Tal vez es por la falta de cariño que sufe desde su más tierna infancia y por la soledad y por el hecho de que todo el mundo lo mira por encima del hombro y con desprecio, pero Draco está aferrándose al beso y al cuerpo de Harry como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Oh, el Draco consciente, su parte orgullosa y Malfoy, quiere alejarse de Potter y hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por haber osado acercarse a él; pero la parte que controla ahora mismo las acciones de Draco es aquella menos racional y más emotiva: una parte que bebe, absorbe, hasta la más mínima gota de calor humano dirigido hacia él, porque sabe que pueden pasar semanas o meses hasta la siguiente. Esta es la misma parte que hizo que llorara en el baño de Hogwarts en su sexto curso y fuera descubierto por Harry, y aunque Draco ha tratado desesperadamente de librarse de ella durante toda su vida -o, al menos, recluirla bajo llave- todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano hasta la fecha.

Harry, por su lado, está sumergido en su propio mundo de cavilaciones. Lo guía un mecanismo que es, en esencia, el mismo que el de Draco; durante éste último mes también se ha sentido desprotegido y solo, y, al igual que el otro, aunque de otra manera, también siente, a ratos, que su vida va a la deriva y que la presión de ser quien es acabará por destruirlo.

Por eso cierra los ojos y besa los labios de otro hombre por primera vez; porque gracias a esta acción esta logrando sentirse vivo y animado de nuevo y no es algo a lo que desee renunciar antes de que sea imprescindible hacerlo.

Así que pone una mano en el cabello de Draco y se deja llevar; el contacto se siente endemoniadamente bien, y aunque debería de preocuparle el hecho de que no debería sentirse así besar a Malfoy, decide no plantearse ese tipo de preguntas todavía y simplemente disfrutar el momento.

Se separan dos minutos, o cinco horas, o una eternidad después. Ninguno de los dos lo sabe y a ninguno lo importa.

Cuando se separan, se quedan mirándose unos instantes, como hipnotizados.

Luego el hechizo se rompe.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Potter? —el chico saca su varita, agitándola como un loco; los ojos están desorbitados.

— ¡No te he oído quejarte en todo el rato! — dice Harry, porque es verdad. Saca la varita por mero instinto defensivo y se da cuenta de que le repugna más el hecho de la reacción de Draco que el beso en sí mismo.

— ¡Has asaltado mi maldita boca!

— ¡No has dado señal alguna de que quisieras apartarte!

— ¡No iba a arriesgarme a que me atacaras!

— ¿Desde cuándo, Malfoy, eres el tipo de persona que no se defiende?

Se acusan, gritan y a ambos le sorprende que nadie salga de ninguna casa o de un par de negocios que están echando el cierre a estas horas, alertado por el ruido.

Al final, se les acaban los argumentos; ni Draco se ve capaz de explicar de una manera racional por qué ha correspondido el beso ni Harry por qué lo ha iniciado y, quizá más importante, lo ha hecho durar tanto.

Callados por fin, las varitas en mano, pero sin intención alguna de atacar, se miran, los ojos expresando odio.

— Si pudiera no volvería a verte en mi vida.

— No lo hagas. Yo te lo agradecería.

— Estás por todas partes, Potter.

Draco bufa, cruzándose de brazos. Se siente abrumado por la situación; aunque, claro, eso no lo reconocería en la vida. Se siente confuso y siente que se ha traicionado a sí mismo. Se siente sucio por haber besado a Harry, y que éste haya sido el primer beso que Draco recibe desde sus brillantes días en la escuela no ayuda a mejorar la situación.

— Hace mucho que dejamos la escuela— dice Harry finalmente. Suena agotado y casi parece viejo cuando mira a su ex-compañero—. No sé cómo lidiar con esto y no sé por qué estoy hablando de ello contigo…Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste sobre que eras mi mascota y eso no es cierto —. Suspira —. No quiero pelear más. Sólo quiero vivir tranquilo y ser feliz. Y quería ayudarte porque quiero reconciliarme con mi pasado. Sé cómo eres y sabía que no ibas a aceptarlo, pero no hice de todos modos porque lo necesitaba desesperadamente. En cierto modo tú… bueno, supongo que quería comprobar si tú también habías cambiado. Porque todo el mundo lo ha hecho y yo también; sé que he madurado y que ahora soy más solitario que antes, pero sigo sintiéndome un adolescente.

Draco no dice nada, pero asiente. Continúa observando a Harry, pero su mirada se relaja un poco.

— Ya dije que no te debemos nada —dice, todavía a la defensiva.

— Pero quería arreglarlo todo, de todos modos. La gente dice que tengo esa cualidad, y no puedo negarla… Sólo…vamos a olvidarlo todo, ¿vale? To-do. Desde lo que acaba de pasar hasta lo que me chillaste en el bar —. Extiende la mano y mira fijamente a Draco.

— ¿Es una oferta de paz?

— Más o menos.

El rubia mira receloso la mano entendida de Harry.

— No somos amigos. Esto sólo es un pacto de no agresión, Potter. No quiero tontos saludos si nos cruzamos. Pero, te lo advierto, si oigo a tus amiguitos increparme sacaré de nuevo las garras.

— Me parece justo — murmura Harry. No sonríe, pero sus ojos están calmados.

— De acuerdo.

Se estrechan la mano cinco o diez segundos, la tensión del ambiente envolviéndolos. Cuando se separan, inclinan a modo de despedida silenciosa la cabeza y se marcha cada uno por su lado.

Ya en casa, Harry se deja caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Repasa los recientes acontecimientos en su cabeza: se ha cruzado con Malfoy; han comenzado a discutir; le ha besado con la intención de hacerlo callar; no se han separado y han estado juntándose durante unos minutos; han vuelto a discutir; han acordado no volver a molestar al otro.

Bien, en su cabeza todo suena lógico y ordenado. Claro que el beso lo hace sentirse culpable y desorientado; decide no pensar en ello por el momento. Durante su adolescencia pasó demasiado tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y aunque sabe que el pensamiento sobre ese encontronazo prohibido lo asaltará en sueños y en los momentos en los de tranquilidad como ese, en los que esté pensando en todo y nada al mismo tiempo, quiere disfrutar del hecho de que por fin ha obtenido una especie de tregua con Malfoy; no importa el proceso por el cual la ha conseguido.

No sabe por qué le importa estar en paz con tal individuo; pero supone que, tal y como le ha dicho en la plaza durante su arrebato de sinceridad, su deseo surge de su innata capacidad para hacerle la vida más fácil a los demás y del querer cerrar con todos los asuntos de su oscuro y tormentoso pasado para poder iniciar una nueva vida.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry se duerme y pasa una de las noches más plácidas de las últimas semanas. Siente que por fin ha zanjado un asunto que tenía pendiente.

Draco, por su parte, no está tan en paz como Harry por el _-simple_- hecho de haberse besado con él. Aparte de lo horrible de haber puesto sus labios sobre los de otro hombre, está lo de que ese hombre, de entre todos los magos del mundo, haya sido Potter.

No puede entender que el otro aparentemente lo haya aceptado con tanto naturalidad; no puede entender que se haya sincerado con él después de un momento así y no puedo comprender, por todos los Dioses, cómo después de haberse chillado cosas horribles acordaran dejarse en paz.

Él está ansioso. Por una parte no quiere volver a ver a Potter en toda su vida y por la otra quiero volver a verlo para preguntarle por qué se ha portado tan fuera de su comportamiento habitual. Por lo que sabe, Potter nunca ha sido una persona reflexiva, que exponga sus pensamientos tan ordenadamente y con facilidad. Al menos no con él.

Claro que quizá esa capacidad para aceptar hechos traumáticos con rapidez le venga de haberse pasado toda su adolescencia descubriendo que el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos y el saber que podía morir en cualquier momento.

No es que Draco no haya pasado, a su manera, una infancia y adolescencia similar, pero su mecanismo de supervivencia ha consistido básicamente en encerrarse en sí mismo y en mirar sólo por su bien; por ello, no es capaz de comprender la mente de Harry ni saber por qué demonios ha reaccionado tan bien, y…

¿Por qué le importa tanto lo que piense Potter sobre lo de esta tarde?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, pasa horas pensado en Harry de una manera no homicida.

Al final, Draco se pasa casi toda la noche en vela pensando en el maldito Potter y en el beso y en su reacción y en la forma en la que el endemoniado chico ha madurado tanto en los últimos años.

A la mañana siguiente Corazón de Bruja bate su anterior récord de ventas con la mayor exclusiva que ha dado:

**HARRY POTTER, SORPRENDIDO BESÁNDOSE CON EL EX MORTÍFAGO DRACO MALFOY. **

_(Bajo este texto se ve una imagen en movimiento bastante oscura, pero en la que se distinguen claramente los rostros de los dos hombres que tras, aparentemente, chillarse, pasan a besarse apasionadamente)._


	8. VII: Lo que se puede perder

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes y trato de manejarlos lo más coherentemente respecto a su personalidad original que puedo. _**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Lo que se puede perder**

* * *

_4 de mayo de 1999_

**Revista Corazón de bruja, Número 1678, Página 3. **

_Así de "cercanos" han sido sorprendidos Harry James Potter, "El niño que vivió" y Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de los mortífagos Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy y reconocido enemigo de Potter durante sus años de escuela. _

_Por todos es sabido que los Malfoy fueron absueltos de todos los cargos referentes a su actuación durante la guerra gracias a la declaración del mismo Potter. Ahora, con la publicación de esta fotografía, que no deja lugar para la imaginación, la sociedad especula sobre la naturaleza de la relación entre el héroe y el único hijo de los Malfoy tanto en la actualidad como en el momento de los juicios, hace más de año y medio. _

_Se sabe que momentos antes de la realización de esta fotografía los hombres ndiscutían escandalosamente, ¿se trataría de una discusión de pareja? ¿O acaso este beso captado por nuestro cámara es, de hecho, el principio de un nuevo romance? De ser así… ¿Qué impulsaría al niño que vivió a besar a su antiguo enemigo? ¿Nos vemos ante la comprobación del dicho de que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso?_

_Es de dominio público, también, que Harry Potter rompió su relación con Ginevra Weasley hace pocas semanas. Hasta el momento no había explicación alguna sobre el motivo de la ruptura. ¿Sería esta debida a la latente homosexualidad del joven Potter? ¿O podrías hablar de, más que homosexualidad, una simple atracción hacia un sujeto como Malfoy, quien actualmente, y a pesar de estar libre de cargos, es prácticamente un proscrito?_

_Frederika Jones._

Si Harry pensaba desde su adolescencia que la prensa podía llegar a ser una de las mayores lacras de la sociedad, la publicación de las fotografías y de artículos similares al de Frederika Jones y repletos de tantas especulaciones como el mismo, no ha hecho más que confirmárselo.

Desde luego, sabe que su vida se va a complicar irremediablemente a partir de ahora; empezando por el hecho de que, probablemente, esté en la obligación moral de ir a la mansión Malfoy a ver el estado en el que se encuentra Draco ahora que su pacto de no agresión les convierte en cordiales conocidos, y acabando por las reacciones de la gente a la que conoce. Eso sin contar que probablemente el acoso de la prensa se duplique o triplique a partir de ahora y durante un periodo indefinido pero, sin dudas, ridículamente largo.

Hace apenas un par de horas que se ha enterado de la publicación del artículo. En su casa, junto a la mesilla en la que come, hay más de cincuenta cartas, varias de ellas escritas por antiguos compañeros de escuela que han querido mofarse o expresarle lo horrorizados que están ante su comportamiento.

El problema, por supuesto, no es que haya sido visto besándose con un hombre; aunque durante la guerra la represión hacia quienes sienten atracción por su sexo se hizo evidente, ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, la homosexualidad, si bien no tiene leyes que permitan contraer matrimonios de esa naturaleza, está vista como algo casi normal por la mayoría de la sociedad.

El problema, y Harry lo sabe bien, es que ese hombre haya sido Malfoy. El mismo Malfoy que, a ojos del mundo, trató de matarle innumerables veces desde una edad muy temprana.

Cuando Harry ha visto el artículo lo primero que ha sentido es una sensación de ahogo y la esperanza de que todo fuera una terrible pesadillo. Al ver que, efectivamente, y por mucho que lo deseara, todo estaba sucediendo en realidad, ha pasado a una especie de estado en el que todo lo que lo dominaba era la ira. Ira hacia el periodista que se aventuró a fotografiarlo en una situación tan comprometida en particular, y hacia este mundo tan poco respetuoso con la vida privada de las "celebridades" en particular.

Por último, la ira ha dado paso a la resignación y, sobretodo, al miedo.

Merlón, ¿qué pasará ahora? Probablemente Hermione, Ron y todos los Weasley se hayan enterado ya, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos ha tratado de contactar con él.

Harry siente miedo a quedarse solo y ser rechazado. Pero ellos no pueden alejarse de su lado, ¿verdad? Ahora que ha roto con Ginny, Ron y Hermione son lo único que tiene, y sabe, sabe, que no podrías soportar perderlos ahora que todo parecía ir casi bien.

Gime. Y piensa que debe, por una vez, armarse de valor y permitir que, si aún no se han enterado, lo sepan todo con él. Sí, debe de ir al piso de Hermione, exponerles la situación y dejar que ellos lo aconsejen y reconforten.

Definitivamente, la visita a la casa de Mafoy para comprobar su estado puede esperar un poco.

Con el corazón en un puño, Harry toma unos cuantos polvos flu y pronuncia la dirección de la casa de Hermione con la voz ligeramente temblosa.

Sólo espera que no lo rechacen.

Draco se entera de la noticia cuando recibe una amenazante carta a primera hora de la mañana. La carta, que adjunta la página del Profeta que trata su beso con Potter, le dice que no se atreva a corromper al Niño que Vivió.

Quitando lo acostumbrado que está a recibir amenazadas mucho peores que esa, la noticia le golpea con crudeza, dejándolo abatido.

Tras pasar por una reacción similar a la de Harry, en la que pasa de la negación a la ira y de ésta a la resignación en menos de media hora, se da cuenta de que no sabe qué hacer. En fin, no es que él tenga amigos a los que perder, _(para su desgracia, Pansy ha huido del país junto a Zabini y Goyle no le habla desde la muerte de Crabbe en la batalla_), pero están sus padres. Éstos no deben de saber nada todavía, pero no cabe duda de que acabarán enterándose.

Tiembla al pensar en las frías miradas que le esperan y se pregunta si su padre cumplirá la amenaza que le hizo injustificadamente a los trece años, y que decía que si se atrevía alguna vez a relacionarse de una forma amistosa con alguien que simpatizase con Potter o cualquiera de sus amigos sería echado de casa.

Probablemente Lucius, tan roto como está, no sea capaz de cumplir dicha amenaza. Pero la simple idea de verse en la calle y más apartado que nunca de la sociedad por osar a poner un dedo encima sobre El Niño que Vivió, hace que Draco se abrace las rodillas y se sienta más vulnerable que nunca.

No puede permitirse perder lo poco que le queda y, si hay algo que pueda hacer eso, es la publicación de un artículo como el que tiene extendido sobre su regazo.


	9. VIII: Eso nunca

**_Disclaimer: Harry Pottr y su universo pertenecen a JK Rowling, no a mí._**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Eso nunca**

_5 de mayo de 1999_

Harry llega a través de la red Flu a la diminuta casita en la que vive Hermione - y en el que Ron duerme cinco noches a la semana- a las doce de la mañana del domingo.

Es escupido por la pequeña chimenea del salón con un fuerte estruendo que alerta a su amiga, que se encontraba, hasta ese momento, sentada frente a la misma, leyendo, precisamente, el número del día del Profeta con una mueca en el rostro.

— ¡Harry! — dice sorprendida cuando ve a su amiga frente a ella —. ¿Qué haces aquí? — se levanta bruscamente y toma el brazo de Harry, quien todavía está desorientado por el viaje.

— Tengo que hablar con vosotros — se sienta en el sofá, al tiempo que Hermione también toma asiento a su lado. — ¿Está Ron? Es importante.

Hermione frunce los labios y a pesar de su naturaleza despistada, Harry es capaz de advertir la preocupación y el miedo en sus ojos castaños.

— Tenía inventario en la tienda… Debería de volver en un par de horas—. Ella mordisquea su labio inferior y lo mira a los ojos —. Harry, sé que vienes por lo que ha publicado toda la prensa en sus portadas, -sí, Harry, obviamente ya nos hemos enterado-.

Harry siente el corazón latiendo violento en su pecho; agacha la cabeza incapaz de decir nada.

— Ron quería ir a tu casa a pedirte explicaciones en cuanto la lechuza ha dejado el periódico en la cocina, a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Le he convencido de que era mejor esperar a que tú mismo vinieras, o al menos hasta que pasaran unas horas. — Los dos amigos suspiran casi simultáneamente.

Entonces, ella lo mira fijamente y le toma las manos con suavidad. Harry siente un escalofrío recorriéndole de la cabeza a los pies; el contacto corporal nunca ha sido un elemento importante en su amistad con Hermione, y esa caricia tranquilizadora parece tan fuera de lugar que se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

— Harry, es cierto, ¿verdad? Sabes que soy la primera en no fiarme de la prensa, así que no he querido sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero… Tengo que preguntártelo, ¿de acuerdo?

— La fotografía es real. — Cierra los ojos, y si no hubiera pasado por tantas calamidades en el pasado, se hubiera echado a llorar—. Pero, Hermione, te juro que no es como lo cuentan. Toda esa gente ha dicho… todo eso…

— Cuéntamelo — le da un apretón cariñoso en las manos.

Harry le cuenta, con timidez, porque a pesar de los años sigue siendo celoso de su intimidad incluso con sus amigos, sus encuentros con Malfoy. Le cuenta sus ganas de ayudarle, de devolverle en parte su antigua existencia. Le cuenta el rechazo del muchacho a su ayuda y el largo, extraño y furioso beso que compartieron la noche anterior a falta de usar los hechizos o las varitas para atacarse.

Hermione lo escucha hablar con el rostro severo, pero su respiración permanece calmada y la presión sobre sus manos es firme en todo momento.

— Se lo contaremos a Ron juntos, ¿vale? — dice finalmente, tan calmada, paciente y reflexiva como ha sido siempre.

— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? — Hermione hace una mueca.

— Ya sabes cómo es. Al principio se ha enfadado mucho… luego lo he convencido de que podía ser una fotografía falsa y que aunque no lo fuera debíamos de hablar contigo primero. — Suspira —. Harry, va a costarle encajar todo esto, ya sabes. Pero… bueno, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. No estará mal para siempre.

Harry suspira, entristecido. Desde la muerte de Fred, Ron ha desarrollado un desprecio aún mayor por cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con los mortífagos. Harry no lo culpa por ello, porque él también ha compartido el dolor por la muerte del chico y por la de Remus, Tonks y otros tantos, y sabe lo mucho que ha sufrido Ron desde que acabó de la guerra por mucho que el chico trate de ocultarlo.

— Te va a sonar horrible, pero quiero hablar con Malfoy de nuevo… Supongo que se lo debo a pesar de todo — Hermione frunce los labios, disgustada.

— No me parece una buena idea. Yo… creo que deberías de alejarte de él. Para siempre — suspira y lo mira a los ojos —. Sólo piénsalo bien, Harry, por una vez Pero si a pesar de todo eso sigue siendo lo que quieres, bueno, supongo que adelante.

— Tengo miedo de perderos — susurra Harry, más para sí que para Hermione. Ella aprieta sus manos con firmeza.

— Eso nunca, Harry.

* * *

**E**sa misma mañana, mientras las cartas amenazantes siguen acumulándose, Draco soporta los comentarios fríos de Lucius Mafoy, que parece haber recuperado lo suficiente de su antiguo ser para tratar a su hijo como, según él, merece.

Lucius no es un hombre que chille; nunca lo ha sido. Así que se limita a mirar mal a su único hijo desde el primer momento que ve el periódico del día. Le hace preguntas con tono calmado, pero que tienen una nota desbordante de ira, y Draco no puede hacer otra cosa que contestar con palabras cortas y en tono monótono, incapaz de mostrar lo mal que se siente por dentro.

En cuanto a Narcissa, la mujer se limita a mirar huecamente al suelo durante horas, costumbre que tenía a menudo durante la guerra, cuando su marido, su hijo y ella misma podían morir en cualquier momento.

Eso a Draco le duele incluso más que las palabras de su padre, pero no sabe qué hacer para solucionarlo. Finalmente, conforme avanza la tarde, acaba encerrándose en sí mismo, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. En lo único que puede pensar es en cómo Potter ha vuelto a destrozarle la vida de nuevo, aunque de forma inconsciente.

Conforme avanza la tarde, la imagen de Potter va apareciendo más a menudo en su mente hasta hacerse una figura constante. Y aunque se resiste a salir al exterior a buscarle, siente que, de alguna forma, eso es lo mejor que podría hacer. Que Potter lo entendería de una forma en la que ninguna persona en el mundo podría hacerlo. Que a él podría chillarle lo mucho que le duele todo lo que está pasando y lo poco vivo que se siente últimamente. Y eso es extraño, porque Draco Malfoy nunca ha tenido necesidad de hablar con nadie de sus sentimientos ni de sus problemas.

* * *

NA: Disculpad por el retraso. Mi ordenador dejó de funcionar y tengo que usar otro fuera de casa.

No estoy muy segura de cuándo podré volver a actualizar, pero intentaré que sea lo antes posible (antes de una semana, espero).

Espero que los personajes estén más o menos IC.

¡Saludos!


	10. IX: Contacto

******Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios empleados pertenecen a JK Rowling**

* * *

******NA:**Mi ordenador sigue muerto. El siguiente capítulo está escrito a mano, pero no sé cuándo podré pasarlo y subirlo. Espero que sea en menos de dos semanas. ******  
**

Sea como sea, agradezco los comentarios y a la gente que tenéis en favoritos. Después de este capítulo iremos entrando ya, por fin, en el Drarry propiamente dicho. Espero que os guste.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Cap****ítulo IX: Contacto**

_5 de mayo de 1999_

Cuando Ron llega al piso a las cuatro del mediodía Harry, que se ha pasado la mañana charlando apaciblemente con Hermione, no puede evitar comenzar a temblar.

— Hola — saluda Harry con voz queda cuando lo ve entrar en la casa.

Ron corresponde el saludo, vibrando en su voz el nerviosismo y la tensión por ver a su amigo presentarse tan inesperadamente en su hogar para tratar un tema tan escabroso.

Ron deja la bolsa de trabajo sobre la mesa del Salón y se sienta, tras besar a su novio rápida y superficialmente en los labios, en el sillón individual de cuero negro de la sala, frente a Hermione y al propio Harry.

— Harry ha llegado poco después de las doce — dice la joven, consciente de la tensión patente entre los dos chicos y sabiendo que no puede eludir el asunto por su propio bien. — Ron — prosigue, mirando significativamente al muchacho —: Harry quiere hablar contigo. Vas a escucharle, ¿vale? — pronuncia las palabras en un tono que inicia pretendiendo ser conciliador y que acaba siendo, finalmente, cercano al que se emplea para dar una orden. Harry se da cuenta, por la forma en la que esquiva el contacto visual y se retuerce las manos, de que ella también está nerviosa a pesar de su aparente calma.

— Sólo quiero saber si la fotografía es real

Ron mira finalmente a los ojos a Harry. El chico traga saliva, porque no puede evitar recordar al ver esa tensa mirada aquellas semanas durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts en el que su amigo no le habló, o la noche en la que los abandonó en medio del bosque

— Ron, esto… — se arma de valor, porque sabe que el que su amigo conocerá la verdad tarde o temprano, sin importar qué diga él —. Sí. Es de verdad —. El azul de los ojos de Ron parece oscurecerse.

— ¿Cómo has podido? — salta, alzando un poco la voz —. ¿En serio? ¿Malfoy? ¿Dejas a mi hermana y te enredas con Malfoy? ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Puedo soportar que te gusten los hombres! ¿¡Pero tenía que ser justamente él después de todo lo que nos ha hecho!?

— ¡No! Ron, yo… es complicado —. Ron tiembla furiosamente, y hace amago abandonar la sala. Entonces Hermione se levanta y emplea ese tono entre autoritario y dolido que reserva para las discusiones con el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ronald! Vas a sentarte y escuchar todo lo que Harry tiene que decirte —. Chilla, sus ojos en llamas. A Harry no se le pasa por alto que desde que están juntos ella sólo emplea el nombre completo de su amigo cuando está realmente disgustada.

Harry no puede evitar pensar fugazmente en cuánto ha cambiado la niñita tímida que conoció a los once años y lo afortunado que es de tenerla a su lado y de su parte en el asunto, defendiéndolo con uñas y dientes.

Ron resopla, mira indeciso hacia la puerta del salón; finalmente se acerca de nuevo al sillón que ocupaba con anterioridad, pero no vuelve a sentarse.

— Me encontré con Malfoy hace… no lo sé, dos o tres meses; antes de romper con Ginny. Y sé que no debería de haberlo hecho, pero hablé con él y le ofrecí mi ayuda. Ron… si Narcissa Malfoy no me hubiera ayudado aquella noche probablemente todos estaríamos muertos ahora —. Ron bufa, pero no dice nada. Harry sospecha que en el fondo sabe que tiene razón, por mucho que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Pausadamente, Harry continúa. Le cuenta a su mejor amigo el encontronazo en el bar, los gritos, y la ruptura con Ginny. En este punto, por el bien de la chica, omite, como ha hecho antes con Hermione, su infidelidad. Luego relata lo abatido que se sentía, y la nueva charla con Malfoy y los besos en el callejón, seguidos del pacto de no agresión.

Cuando termina de hablar Ron todavía parece furioso, pero ya no parece tener intención de abandonar la sala.

— Harry, de todas las personas del mundo, ¿precisamente tenías que compadecerte de Malfoy? — sacude la cabeza con tristeza.

Harry no dice nada. Tras unos minutos de silencio, resuelve que lo mejor que puede hacer es darle espacio a Ron para asimilar la situación y se despide de sus amigos, diciéndoles que espera que puedan hablar pronto. Ron no dice nada ante el comentario, pero Hermione le sonríe y dice que puede contar con ambos para lo que sea.

Usa la red flu para llegar de nuevo a su casa. Cuando está de nuevo en Grimmauld Place se da cuenta de que tiene un nudo en la garganta, fruto del pavor a que Ron nunca sea capaz de perdonarlo del todo. Pero también sabe que ha hecho lo mejor que podía, y que, con Hermione de su parte, y después de todas las cosas que han pasado juntos, que es probable que en dos o tres semanas todo haya vuelto a la normalidad en lo que se refiere a la relación con Ron.

Con esto todavía en la mente, se dispone a buscar pergamino y tinta con el firme propósito de comunicarse con Malfoy. No lo hace sólo por la necesidad de aclarar el asunto y resolver cómo van a actuar a consecuencia de éste; también lo mueve una extraña sensación de que Draco es el único que puede comprender plenamente la situación en la que se encuentra.

En el fondo le resulta extraño encontrarse una situación en la que Malfoy sea el único de entender sus sentimientos, pero decide no ahondar en ello al menos hasta que tenga a Draco de nuevo frente a él.

* * *

_Malfoy: _

_Tenemos que hablar. Supongo que sabes lo que ha publicado la prensa de todo el país… Te veo mañana a las seis de la tarde en el bar muggle de la última vez. Luego iremos a mi casa. No habrá peligro de que ningún periodista nos siga. _

_Harry Potter._

Draco recibe la carta unas horas después de las garras de la nueva lechuza de Harry, la cual es un animal increíblemente independiente y enorme, de color parduzco.

Al principio el joven duda en acudir al encuentro. Luego decide que es lo más conveniente; debe aclarar todo cuanto antes y… además, por mucho que quiera negárselo, probablemente sea Potter el único capaz de comprenderlo.

Y Draco , en el fondo, después de sufrir tanto durante toda su vida y en especial en los últimos tiempos, lo único que desea es algo de comprensión.


	11. X: Limar asperezas

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de la autoría de JK Rowling_**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Limar asperezas**

_5 de mayo de 1999_

Draco acude puntual a la cita con el héroe del mundo mágico, las dudas agolpándose en su interior. Por una vez en su vida se siente inseguro. No sabe qué es lo que debe decirle a Potter. Tampoco puede prever qué palabras va a decirle el hombre. Siendo realistas, piensa mientras espera, es muy fácil imaginar un encuentro apacible con un hombre al que conoces desde hace años y contarle tus penas, encontrando una comprensión e identificación inusitada en el hombre en cuestión. Pero el que esto ocurra realmente, y más teniendo en cuenta que Potter no es un conocido cualquiera y que su nueva relación de no-enemigos está recién estrena ya es harina de otro costal.

Cuando Draco ve aproximarse a Potter al lugar acordado después de esperarle poco menos de diez minutos, traga saliva. Potter tiene una expresión seria pero tranquila en el rostro que el chico no ha visto con anterioridad.

Sin mediar palabra, Draco lo saluda con un seco movimiento de cabeza y juntos se dirigen a un oscuro callejoncito, el mismo que uso Draco para desaparecerse en su primer encuentro. Agarrando el brazo de Harry con demasiada fuerza, se trasladan a Grimmauld Place.

Draco se siente descolocado cuando llegan al lugar. Está tan nervioso que las manos le temblarían si no fuese un Malfoy.

— ¿Y bien? — logra pronunciar dos minutos después de llegar; los dos chicos están todavía en el recibidor de la casa, sin saber qué hacer o decir —. ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

Harry se retuerce las manos, nervioso. Aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

— Supongo que pensaba que debíamos de… charlar. Quiero decir… sé que acordamos no hacerlo y todo eso, pero supongo que has visto lo que ha publicado la prensa sobre nosotros y…Bueno, yo no lo estoy pasando muy bien con esto y… — "Necesitaba hablar con alguien que me comprendiese y creo que en estos momentos tú eres el único que cumple esos requisitos, por mucho que me pese aceptarlo"—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Draco arque una ceja, pero sigue a Harry a través del pasillo de la enorme casa, hasta llegar al salón. El corazón le late exageradamente rápido, cosa que nunca le ha gustado y a la que, está convencido, nunca llegará a acostumbrarse del todo.

Si es honesto consigo mismo, y últimamente se ha propuesto hacerlo un poco más a menudo, la perspectiva de conversar con Potter le complace.

— Siéntate — le dice Harry mientras se deja caer en el sofá con poco elegancia.

Draco bufa ante la falta de modales de su anfitrión, sentándose al otro lado del mismo sillón con toda la distinción que su estricta madre le transmitió durante sus años de infancia.

— Tú dirás, Potter — dice tratando de ignorar el cada vez más furioso palpitar de su pecho.

— Bueno, yo… Quería que hablásemos de lo sucedido —.Calla unos instantes. — No sé a tú, pero yo no tenía planeado que me cazasen en una situación tan… bueno, comprometida contigo —. Esquiva la mirada ligeramente azorada que le dirige Draco.

— La verdad es que yo tampoco lo deseaba, Potter.

— ¿Cómo se lo han tomado tus padres? — pregunta el chico, todavía esquivando los ojos grises de Draco.

El chico piensa durante unos instantes en si le conviene responder. La pregunta ha sonado tan cercana que casi ha parecido que había una chispa de afecto en la voz de Potter.

— No muy bien — admite finalmente. No sabe por qué, pero eso de sincerarse aunque sea de una forma tan superflua con Potter tiene un efecto reconfortante en él. Estar ahí, en su salón, hablando sobre su situación parece de pronto algo dolorosamente lógico y natural. — ¿Tus amigos?

— Mejor de lo que esperaba — dice Harry, pero hay una nota de pesar en su voz.

— Oh, bien — "Cuánto desearía tener todavía amigos que pudieran tomarse a mal una noticia relacionada con mi vida personal."

— Esto es extraño, Malfoy. Si me hubieran dicho que algún día iba a invitarte a venir a mi casa y hablarte de un tema como este tan civilizadamente….

— Los hubieras hechizado, lo sé. — Interrumpe Draco; se atreve a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No piensa en cuánto tiempo hacía que no sonreía tan sinceramente.

Entonces los chicos callan durante unos minutos. Es un silencio cómodo, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Sí, la situación es inusual, pero, descubren ambos mientras reflexionan, hay algo especial en ella; parece que estar ahí los dos, sentados en el mismo sillón y hablando casi como amigos, sin rastro de odio en sus miradas, fuese lo mejor que podrían estar haciendo en estos momentos.

— Si quieres hablar, Malfoy… Puedes hacerlo conmigo. — La voz de Harry es insegura —. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el colegio que parece que todo sucedió en otra vida. Y ya no quiere estar atado nunca más a algo que parece tan lejano.

Draco mira al otro chico, confuso aunque esperanzado. ¿Le está ofreciendo Potter que mantengan una amistad? Potter, el mismo hombre al que ha odiado durante tanto tiempo y el mismo hombre que hace unos días le ofreció no volverse a hablar durante el resto de sus vidas. Sí, eso parece.

Draco se siente tentado a aceptar. Ha estado tanto tiempo solo y está tan desesperado por sentir que le importa realmente a alguien y Potter parece tan sincero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos que intentar tratar una amistad con él parece lo más lógico del mundo.

— Está bien — y sonríe realmente feliz por primera vez en años —. ¿Amigos?

— Amigos. Y… Malfoy, en cuanto a la prensa, sólo dejémoslo correr — le dice Harry —. Yo… Hermione dice que tengo que actuar siguiendo mis instintos. Si te digo la verdad, no tenía intención de decirte nada de esto hasta hace unos segundos, pero algo me dice que hacerlo es lo que más me conviene. No quiero que ellos me dominen, Malfoy. Cuando en cuarto curso Rita Skeeter publicó esas cosas sobre mí y Hermione ninguno de los comenzó a actuar de forma distinta a causa de ello. Así que… sólo hagamos lo que nos plazca. Ya estuvo mi infancia controlada por otras personas, y no estoy dispuesto a que eso suceda de ahora en adelante.

Draco mira a Potter, impresionado. Y se siente tan identificado con sus palabras que por un fugaz momento piensa en cómo ha podido odiar - y en el fondo, sabe que, en parte, lo sigue haciendo, porque esa clase de emociones tan intensas no desaparecen en unos minutos sólo por un puñado de palabras bonitas y una sonrisa- a una persona tan semejante a él.

Sentado en el sofá de Potter, Draco se permite pensar que quizá ser feliz todavía sea una posibilidad para él. Y que quizá, con esfuerzo, algún día sea capaz de confiar en el hombre que tiene delante y hacer de él un amigo. Parece mentira que esté pensando de esa manera en Potter y sabe que una parte de él, la parte que sólo se guía por la imperiosa necesidad de complacer las expectativas de sus padres, desea huir y no volver a acercarse a él durante el resto de su vida.

Pero, como ha dicho Potter, ya han sido manejados por otros durante suficientes años.

* * *

_NA: Disculpad por el retraso. Como dije, tengo problemas con un ordenador que aún no se repara. El próximo capítulo está escrito a mano hace tiempo, y espero poder pasarlo pronto._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

¡Saludos!


	12. XI: En las mejillas del otro

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, no a mí. **

* * *

**Capítulo XI: En las mejillas del otro**

_Finales de julio de 1999_

La amistad entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se desarrolla con más rapidez de la esperada por los dos chicos durante las siguientes semanas. Comienzan a quedar de vez en cuando poco después de revelarse deseosos de trabar amistad, y al cabo de un par de semanas se sorprenden viéndose casi todos los días, normalmente cuando la noche ha caído ya y Harry ha terminado sus tareas como auror o, en caso de los fines de semana, después de comer en casa de los Weasley o con sus compañeros de la Academia.

Con el tiempo, la prensa deja correr el asunto del beso, a falta de nuevas pruebas gráficas. La comunidad mágica acaba pensando que la fotografía no era más que un montaje y, en definitiva, la sociedad se olvida de la polémica creada por la prensa semanas atrás como suele ocurrir con cualquier asunto al que no se le añaden nuevas pruebas.

Complacidos por el respiro que les dan los medios de comunicación, pero deseosos de mantenerlos así de aplacados a pesar de todo, los chicos acaban encontrándose en su habitual bar muggle y, en ocasiones, en cualquier otro local ajeno al mundo mágico, donde es mucho más probable el no ser sorprendidos por algún mago o bruja que dedique su vida a perseguir a las celebridades.

Con el paso de los días, se reúnen también a menudo en la casa de Harry, donde pueden charlar tranquilamente alejados del bullicio de los bares y las calles londinenses.

Poco más de dos meses después del inicio de su amistad, los chicos se sienten cómodos el uno con el otro; con el paso de las semanas, poco a poco y no sin tropiezos y ciertas peleas, la animadversión entre ellos desaparece. Al cabo de un tiempo las miradas de odio y desprecio menguan en número y finalmente desaparecen; se convierten en miradas de afectos y los gritos de sus discusiones ocasionales se transforman en el sonido de sus risas - o más bien en el sonido de la risa de Harry, porque Draco nunca lo hace en voz alta -.

Conforme hablan, descubren, con placer, que son más parecidos de lo que creían; por ejemplo, ambos se han criado condicionados terriblemente por las grandes expectativas que tenían de ellos los que les rodeaban, y los dos desean tener en el futuro una vida apacible y encontrar a una persona capaz de amarlos y de curar sus heridas.

Aprenden, además, pequeños gestos del otro en los que ninguno había reparado antes; Harry descubre que cuando Draco sonríe de verdad, cosa que ocurre pocas veces, se le forman unas diminutos hoyuelos en las mejillas y sus ojos se vuelven más claros; Draco, por su parte, descubre que cuando se siente avergonzado Harry se pasa una manos por el cabello y muerde suavemente su labio inferior.

A Draco le cuesta, pero al cabo de tiempo, a mediados de junio, le cuenta a Harry, tratando de mantener su voz lo más calmada posible, cómo Lucius, que a pesar de lo roto que está sigue siendo tan perspicaz como siempre, le trata aún más fríamente que durante los últimos meses y que conoce sus encuentros, a pesar de que Draco no se los ha mencionado porque sabe lo mucho que lo heriría oírlo de sus labios. La ruptura definitiva de la relación con su padre le parte el corazón al joven, pero se repone, porque sus ganas de ser feliz son más fuertes que el instinto a doblegarse ante la voluntad de Lucius.

También le dice a Harry que su madre parece estar muerta por dentro; que cada día parece más una marioneta que un ser humano y cómo todos sus amigos parecen haberse olvidado de él. Harry - que con el paso de las semanas se convierte en Harry para el chico Malfoy de la misma forma en la que él pasa a ser Draco - le consuela y seguidamente le cuenta la verdadera razón de su ruptura con Ginny y lo tensa que es la situación entre ellos desde entonces. A estas alturas, le explica Harry, siente que está preparado para volver a mantener una amistad con ella, pero la chica sigue esquivándolo.

También le explica que, con el tiempo, sus amigos, afortunadamente, parecen haber aceptado su situación; con Hermione habla abiertamente sobre sus encuentros y, aunque la chica se muestra algo recelosa, le anima a hacerlo si eso le hace feliz. Con Ron, por supuesto, no se ve capaz de hablar sobre su amistad con Draco, pero Harry sabe el tremendo esfuerzo que está haciendo al no reclamarle el confraternizar de esa forma con Malfoy y eso al chico le basta, ya que conoce a Ron y sabe que sólo se calla todos los comentarios sobre su nuevo amigo porque quiere a Harry como a un hermano.

— Esta es buena, Draco, creo que no te la he contado — le cuenta Harry a Draco un día de finales de julio, poco después de los exámenes finales del curso del estudiante de auror y del inicio de las vacaciones. Están sentados en el sofá de Grimmauld Place; hay un par de cervezas en la mesilla dispuesta frente a ellos y ellos están tan cerca que sus rodillas se rozan —: Jones incendió el muñeco de pruebas durante el examen en lugar de lanzarlo por los aires; me dijo que los examinadores le miraron realmente mal, pero confío en que aprobará; la prueba de camuflaje, según me dijo, le salió realmente bien.

— Ese Jones es un inútil, Harry, y lo sabes. Llevas todo el mes contando los destrozos que organiza a diario en la Academia.

— Ha mejorado mucho estas últimas semanas — protesta Harry. Sin embargo, esboza una sonrisa tímida.

Algo extraño sucede entonces. Harry se da cuenta de que, de nuevo, tal y como lleva sucediendo las últimas dos semanas, su mirada no se dirige a los ojos de Draco, sino a sus labios.

El ambiente se vuelve más pesado. Draco mira a los lados, nervioso. Le ha invadido un súbito calor por todo el cuerpo.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos de indecisión, dirige la mirada a Harry, sólo que ésta se niega a apuntar a los ojos verdes y en lugar de ello se dirige a los labios del moreno.

Es algo que lleva sucediéndole un tiempo a él también. Y, además, invariablemente durante esos momentos, llegado un determinado instante, no puede evitar reproducir el único beso compartido en su mente.

La primera vez que a Draco le sucedió eso le asustó: aún lo hace, porque por mucho que trate de no pensar en ello, sabe que eso que siente hacia Harry y que lo obliga a mirarlo a los labios es deseo.

Pero esta vez, al contrario que en las anteriores, Draco no aparta la vista en el mismo momento que la certeza de lo mucho que desea besar a Harry le golpea.

No; esta vez su mirada se queda quieta durante unos segundos más, y la del otro chico tampoco se aparta.

El resto sucede como a cámara lenta. Ambos sienten como si un imán los atrajera hacia la boca del otro. Y de pronto ahí están; los labios en contacto y sus manos en las mejillas del otro.

Es un beso cálido y calmado, tan tierno que a Draco le entran ganas de llorar. Por primera vez en su vida desea que el beso se prolongue eternamente, y probablemente que el dueño de los otros labios sea Potter debería asustarle, pero en este momento lo único en lo que es capaz de pensar es en que no quiere separarse todavía. Incluso el apabullante pensamiento de "esto debe de ser amor" relampaguea en su mente durante un instante tan breve que ni el mismo Draco se da cuenta.

Harry se siente de forma similar a Draco. No quiere separarse de él ni de sus labios, pues siente que este beso es uno de los mejores que ha recibido en su vida, a pesar de su superficialidad y del ambiente ligeramente melancólico que lo envuelve. Y sabe que la perspectiva de estar besando a Draco debería asustarle, pero, demonios, el contacto es demasiado bueno como para pensar en ello ahora.

Así que se quedan ahí, en el salón de la casa de Harry. Los labios juntos, las manos en las mejillas del otro, las lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos por la emoción del momento y la incertidumbre sobre lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante y el corazón latiendo frenético en sus pechos.

* * *

NA: ¡Yaaaay! Ya entramos en el slash propiamente dicho.

Espero que os haya gustado; y que sepáis que aún tengo planeados unos cuantos capítulos más, ¡que ahora es cuando entramos en materia!

Deseo que esto no haya sonado precipitado. Pienso que la tensión sexual entre estos dos había quedado más que clara y sólo necesitaban llevarse un poco mejor para dar el paso.

Me voy a poner a escribir el próximo capítulo en cuanto termine de escribir esta nota; si en dos o tres días tengo a mano de nuevo un ordenador con acceso a Internet subiré el capítulo, pero no prometo nada.

¡Espero vuestas opiniones! ¡Saludos!


	13. XII: No te vayas

**Disclaimer: Harry potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII: No te vayas**

_ Finales de julio de 1999_

_A__mbos desean que el mágico momento no concluya jamás, pero al cabo de un par de minutos no tienen más remedio que separarse y enfrentarse a la realidad. _

_Cuando se miran a los ojos una vez concluido el beso, las manos entrelazadas, ambos tiemblan. Harry sabe que las lágrimas despuntan por sus ojos y Draco nota cómo tiene unos pequeños espasmos involuntarios en las manos producidos por el nerviosismo y cómo los dedos de Harry las acarician levemente tratando de calmarlo. _

— Tenía ganas de hacerlo — "_Y no me arrepiento porque llevaba demasiado deseándolo hacerlo, pero, ¿qué va a pasar ahora, Draco?"_ Y tal vez Harry no pronuncia estas palabras en voz alta, mas el otro chico ha llegado a conocerlo tan bien en estos dos meses y medio que es capaz de leerlas en su mirada.

— Yo también.

Se miran a los ojos y se muerden los labios inferiores para no decir en voz alta todo lo que piensan. Que de entre el torbellino de emociones que sienten los dos la único que se presenta de forma clara e inconfundible es lo mucho que llevaban deseando que algo sucediera, aunque hasta hace pocos minutos no han sido plenamente conscientes de ello.

Los dedos largos de Harry siguen haciendo dibujos perezosos en el dorso de las manos de Draco. Y es un contacto tan íntimo y tan lleno de cariño que el rubio siente cómo se le inundan los ojos de lágrimas. Reconoce, asustado, que a excepción de su madre nunca nadie lo había tocado así antes y que si se aleja de Harry es muy probable que no vuelva a sentir esa calidez nunca más.

— Creo… no, sé que quiero estar contigo — susurra Harry. Se inclina hacia delante mientras pronuncia las palabras en voz baja, hasta que sus frentes están juntas y sus alientos se mezclan.

Draco traga saliva. Cierra los ojos sin decir nada y sintiendo cómo el temblor de sus manos y el agarre de Harry se hacen más fuertes.

— Llevaba semanas intentando negar lo que siento. Y la mejor parte es que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de qué era hasta hace unos minutos.

Se quedan un poco más así, con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados. Harry suspira y aguarda a la respuesta de Draco, que parece no llegar nunca.

— ¿No dices nada? — le pregunta, impaciente. Separa sus rostros pero las manos de Draco siguen entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Harry? Yo... sólo quiero estar seguro de _esto_.

Harry nunca ha sido muy bueno leyendo entre líneas, pero en este momento cree comprender parte de todo lo que hay implícito en las palabras de Draco: que los dos están demasiado heridos como para soportar una desilusión más en caso de que lo suyo saliese mal; que aunque su amistad haya marchado bien la vida en pareja es muy diferente; que aunque funcionara su entorno no lo comprendería completamente nunca; que el mundo no está preparado para entender que el afecto no entiende de guerras y que, en pocas y selectas ocasiones, hasta el más puro odio puede convertirse en algo maravilloso.

— Pero vamos a seguir como hasta ahora, al menos — dice Harry, y mira a Draco con esperanza y lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Te parece bien que venga para tu cumpleaños? Sé que tus compañeros y los Weasley te han preparado una fiesta, pero podría pasarme cuando termine.

Harry asiente; su cumpleaños es en tres días. Siente el impulso de invitar a Draco a la fiesta, pero no lo hace porque sabe que su amigo rechazaría airadamente la invitación y que, de todas formas, sería demasiado drástico presentarse con él cuando los únicos que conocen su amistad son Ron y Hermione.

El fugaz pensamiento de que quizá jamás pueda presentarse a un acto público con Draco, siendo amigos o pareja, sin llevarse unas cuantas miradas reprobatorias le causa una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

— Está bien. ¿Medianoche? — Draco esboza una sonrisa.

— Medianoche.

Entonces Harry acaricia con las yemas de sus ásperos dedos la piel blanquecina de la cara de Draco, que se estremece y cierra los ojos. El moreno sonríe antes de inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo.

"_No me alejes de tu lado. Por favor, por favor, por favor"_

Los chicos mueven los labios y se sienten internamente complacidos al notar lo bien que parecen acoplarse sus cuerpos. Se besan durante unos minutos, las lenguas danzando pausadamente en sus bocas y sus manos viajando de la cabeza del otro al pecho y a las caderas sin asentarse nunca en un lugar fijo.

Draco sabe que es algo incoherente haberle dicho a Harry que necesita espacio para pensar sobre lo suyo y dejarse besar menos de diez minutos después. Pero sabe que no puede evitarlo. Que ahora que ha abierto la cajita en la que guardaba bajo llave todo lo que lleva sintiendo desde que comenzó su amistad no podrá negarle – _ni negarse_ - nunca más a un contacto como este.

Sabe que a partir de este momento va a necesitar a Harry en su vida hasta que muera, si es que quiere ser feliz. Sabe que la intensidad de lo que siente lo asusta y lo hace sentir ridículamente pequeño, pero no puede negarse a ver la realidad durante más tiempo. No cuando Harry le pide silenciosamente, los labios pegados a los suyos, que se quede a su lado. Que le permita dar rienda suelta a sus propias emociones y que no piense nunca que lo que sucede entre ellos es algo de lo que vayan poder olvidarse.

— Ven mañana también — le pide Harry cuando se separan. Ahora son sus manos las que tiemblan. También han escapado un par de lágrimas de sus ojos—. Tengo algo que hacer, pero puede enviarte una lechuza cuando esté libre.

Draco no tiene ni fuerzas ni ganas de negarse.

Por la noche, cuando Draco se ha marchado ya – _no sin antes volver a besarlo lánguida y casi tímidamente, como si el beso fuese alguna forma de confirmar que todo lo que ha pasado durante la tarde ha sido tan real e intenso para él como para Harry_ -, Harry da vueltas en su casa sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

Todo lo que tiene cabida en su mente es Draco y sus ojos grises y sus labios y las manos suaves que lo han acariciado con ternura en las mejillas.

Se sorprende lo mucho que se parece lo que siente por Draco a lo que sentía por Ginny – _en pasado,_ _porque después del sufrimiento y lo desgastada que estaba su relación antes de romperse y los meses sin hablarse han hecho que el enamoramiento desaparezca_ – y a la vez lo diferente que es todo. Porque está seguro de que las ganas de volver a verlo son las mismas que las que sentía hace un par de años, cuando la relación con la chica estaba empezando. También sabe que el nerviosismo y el rápido latir de su corazón al besarlo es exactamente igual.

Pero no existe, en esta ocasión, esa idealización que sentía por Ginny y que le impidió ver la mayoría de sus defectos durante algunos meses. Esta vez Harry es perfectamente de todas las carencias de Draco, porque ha visto su lado oscuro durante muchos años. Harry espera que este conocimiento de las peores facetas del chico sólo sirva para fortalecer la relación, o lo que sea que tengan en estos momentos. Tampoco está seguro de qué nombre ponerle.

Es raro, en realidad. Hace menos de un año aborrecía a Draco Malfoy. Hace menos de cuatro meses, Malfoy lo odiaba a él. Hace seis horas eran una simple pareja de buenos amigos. Y ahora está ahí, en la cama, ilusionándose con un posible futuro junto a él.

Es curiosa la rapidez con la que los sentimientos hacia una persona pueden cambiar. O la rapidez con la que alguien puede asimilar esas variaciones sin volverse completamente loco.

O al menos esto es lo que piensa Harry antes de caer dormido al amanecer. Lo último que cruza por su mente antes de cerrar los ojos es lo mucho que puede cambiar la vida de una persona en unas pocas horas. Y en lo terribles que fueron los cambios radicales en su vida en el pasado y en lo maravilloso que promete ser este.

* * *

_NA: Bueno, aquí estamos. El próximo capítulo está comenzado ya (llevo alrededor de 300 palabras). Vamos, que espero poder subirlo de aquí a una semana aproximádamente (sigo con problemas con el ordenador hasta nuevo aviso). _

_Espero que os haya gustado. _

_¡Saludos!_


	14. ¡Soluciones!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: ¡Soluciones!**

_ Finales de julio de 1999_

Draco cumple su palabra y viaja a través de la red Flu a Grimmauld Place a media tarde. Harry está dormitando en el salón cuando esto ocurre, y el estruendo que produce la llegada del rubio hace que dé tal respingo que acaba cayendo del sofá, su cabeza estrellándose contra el suelo. Draco no había reído tan sinceramente en su vida como al contemplar esta escena.

Al principio les resulta raro, porque no están muy seguros de cómo saludarse. Cuando Harry se ha levantado ya, los amigos se acercan el uno al otro y se miran dubitativamente a los ojos. Finalmente, se aproximan lo suficiente como para darse un ligero beso en los labios, y este gesto aligera hasta límites insospechados la carga emocional del ambiente.

Al final pasan la tarde como otra cualquiera; intercambian experiencias y hablan del futuro. La diferencia está en que durante este encuentro ninguno tiene que reprimir las ganas de tocar y besar al otro, con lo que todo se vuelve mucho mejor para ambos. Menos forzado, más próximo; más real.

En realidad, contando que su relación comenzó hace menos de veinticuatro horas, todo se siente demasiado cotidiano, como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida. Al principio a Draco le preocupa estar acostumbrándose demasiado a todo, pero el sentir los labios de Harry sobre su cuello le obliga a olvidar todo. Al fin y al cabo tiene mucho tiempo para pensar cuando esté solo en su casa, ¿por qué va a desperdiciar el valioso rato que puede permitirse pasar con Harry?

A Harry no le preocupa la naturalidad con la que se imprimen sus acciones; recuerda que cuando estaba con Ginny en sexto todo ocurrió de una forma similar; después de su primer beso comenzó a nacer un instinto en él que lo guiaba en sus acciones y que lo ayudaba a sentirse bien con su relación sentimental incluso cuando ésta apenas estaba establecida.

Así que los chicos pasan una de las mejores tarde de su vida; ríen, hablan y se besan en los labios, las mejillas y el cuello. Harry incluso se atreve a colar una mano traviesa por debajo de la camiseta de Draco y ese simple contacto se siente tan bien que no puede evitar estremecerse imaginando cómo sería poder poner ahí sus labios.

Pero aunque los dos son ya hombres adultos que han mantenido relaciones que han pasado sobradamente de los besos y las caricias por debajo de la ropa, Harry se reprime y se limita a dejar la mano aventurera ahí, estática sobre la pálida piel del estómago de Draco.

A pesar de lo cercano que se siente todo, es demasiado pronto para hacer nada más, se dice mientras lo besa. No se lo reconocería nunca, pero no son sólo las ganas que tiene de ir despacio esta vez –que también -, sino el miedo a lo desconocido –porque, Merlín, podrá desear mucho, muchísimo, a Draco, pero es un hombre y él no está acostumbrado a hacer disfrutar a otro hombre- y a hacer algo mal por culpa de las prisas.

Mas está bien. Está bien, porque sospecha –espera - que Draco tenga sus mismos miedos y, en fin, simplemente necesitan la suficiente paciencia y entusiasmo para descubrir todo lo que desconocen juntos. Y, definitivamente, eso puede ser algo tan positivo y divertido como la experiencia si saben manejarlo correctamente.

Harry no quiere dejar ir a Draco cuando pasada la medianoche este anuncia que tiene que volver a casa. No quiere, sin embargo, lo hace; están acostumbrándose aún a la nueva situación y no quiere, por nada del mundo, hacer que Draco piense que va demasiado rápido.

No sabe que Draco desea tanto quedarse como él pedírselo. Porque, demonios, es tan horrible volver a su frío hogar, rodeado de las miradas hostiles de su padre y el alma rota de su madre, después de pasar la tarde en la casa de Harry, donde se siente tan amado y todo es tan colorido y cálido.

Le duele tanto tener que salir de entre sus brazos y enfrentarse a la realidad que se siente tentado a pedirle que le deje dormir en su casa esta noche. Pero no lo hace, porque teme tanto que Harry se espante y se vaya de su lado, que prefiere seguir asegurándose de tener al día siguiente su ratito de color que no arriesgarse a perderlo para siempre.

Dos días después se celebra la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. La casa de Ron y Hermione se llena de serpentinas, carteles de colores brillantes y dos docenas de personas que ríen y le desean al cumpleañero una larga y feliz vida.

A pesar de la ausencia de Draco, Harry disfruta; charla con Luna y Neville como en los viejos tiempos y sonríe como un niño cuando el imponente Hagrid aparece con un pastel hecho a mano. Incluso, después de un par de vasos de bebidas alcohólicas, tanto muggles como del mundo mágico, se atreve a bailar en medio del salón con un par de compañeros de la escuela de aurores.

Todo marcha bien, y Harry está disfrutando tanto que no se da cuenta de la llegada de Ginny hasta que ésta le toca levemente la espalda para llamar su atención.

Él se gira, sonriendo. Su expresión cambia al verla.

— ¡Ho…! ¡Hola! No sabía que ibas a venir.

— No iba a hacerlo — responde ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Quizá ya no la quiera, pero a pesar de ello la tristeza de su mirada le dan ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo va a salir bien.

— Oye, ya sé que no es buen momento, pero me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. Cinco minutos — lo suelta así, directamente y sin rodeos. Tal como siempre ha hecho.

— Está bien.

La cocina de la casa está a dos metros a su izquierda. Los chicos se deslizan discretamente hasta ella y Harry cierra la puerta cuidadosamente cuando están dentro.

— Lo siento — dice Ginny en cuanto la puerta está cerrada —. Lo hice todo mal… yo… hice algo horrible y encima te lo dije de la peor manera posible. Lo siento.

Harry sonríe a pesar de lo penoso de la situación. No esperaba una disculpa a estas alturas de la película y el recibirla le provoca un sentimiento cálido en el pecho.

Sabe que no debería de reaccionar así; que la mayoría de la gente le diría que en un momento así lo que tendría que hacer es irse indignado de la habitación, o gritar y recriminarle una vez más todo el daño que le ha hecho. Pero Harry nunca ha sido una persona rencorosa y está demasiado agotado como para empezar a serlo.

— Está bien.

— Sé que nuestra relación no puede volver a ser la misma, Harry.

— No.

— Sé que te he hecho sufrir mucho.

— ¡Eh! Más o menos.

— Pero quiero que estemos bien. Que podemos estar en la misma habitación y mirarnos a los ojos —. Harry vuelve a sonreír. La mira a los ojos castaños.

— Eso a mí también me gustaría.


	15. XIV: No es perfecto

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: No es perfecto**

_Agosto de 1999_

_H_arry no puede evitar pensar durante los días posteriores a la celebración de su cumpleaños que todo en su vida por fin funciona. Tiene una familia fantástica – porque tal vez no la llame mamá, pero quiere a Molly como a una madre y Ron es más que un hermano para él -, un puñado de buenos amigos y un…, bueno, quizá no se hayan preocupado de ponerle nombre, pero es más que evidente que Draco corresponde sus sentimientos y sus caricias.

Quizá no sea todo tan perfecto si te paras a analizarlo un segundo: está la prensa, que sigue acosándolo aunque sea de una forma más moderada; la situación sigue un poco tensa con Ginny, aunque Harry confía en que lo que no puedan sanar las conversaciones lo cure el tiempo; y está su relación con Draco, que aunque lo hace mucho más feliz de lo que lo ha hecho nada en toda su vida, sigue siendo una relación prohibida y que debe de mantenerse oculta. Pero Harry se siente feliz a pesar de todos esos inconvenientes, y eso le basta por el momento.

Y tal vez sea alguna especie de macabra broma divina, pero conforme Harry ve crecer sus ánimos y felicidad, la poca estabilidad de la vida de Draco decae y, con ella, su optimismo.

La verdadera degeneración empieza poco más de una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry; es demasiado grande el miedo a que Harry se canse un día de él y verse obligado a vivir de nuevo entre las sombras; sabe que no podría soportarle de nuevo. Además, al cabo de unos días, conforme avanza el perezoso agosto y Harry y él pasan más tiempo juntos entre charlas y besos, las ganas de llorar cuando no está junto a él se hacen cada vez más incontenibles.

Draco ya no es capaz de afrontar la situación en la Mansión Malfoy. No puede encarar a la acelerada degeneración de Narcissa, que parece haber envejecido diez años y que ya no habla; ni a la actitud de Lucius, cuyo carácter se ha agriado y que echa en cara a Draco con sutiles comentarios el ser un traidor a la sangre y a su familia por mezclarse con la calaña de Potter.

Al final, antes de que acabe la segunda semana del mes, la mayoría de horas que no pasa con Harry las dedica a vagar por los barrios muggles, donde nadie lo increpa por la calle. Es increíble cómo un mundo que ha despreciado durante tantos años es ahora su refugio incondicional. No tarda en acudir a la Mansión sólo para dormir.

Durante esa época se siente tan aterrado y atrapado que a menudo siente que lo mejor para él sería desaparecer, a falta de poder refugiarse para siempre entre los brazos de Harry.

Pero es un día muy concreto cuando toda la situación acaba resquebrajándose; ocurre el veinte de agosto, justo el día que Harry tenía planeado abordar a Draco y el por qué de la tristeza no en sus ojos; Narcissa Malfoy amanece muerta en la cama en la que duerme sola desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

La encuentran ya fría los elfos domésticos cuando acuden a la hora acostumbrada a vestirla y darle el desayuno. Draco, que duerme en su cuarto, se entera pocos minutos después, alertado por el pánico de los elfos.

Cuando la ve no dice nada; se encierra junto al cadáver de su madre en el cuarto y llora durante horas. Luego sale de la Mansión sin mediar palabra con Lucius, que sólo le mira fríamente mientras se pone la capa para ir al Ministerio e informar de la defunción.

Pasa la tarde en casa de Harry, que se acaba de levantar ojeroso, exhausto tras la noche anterior, pasada con los chicos de la Academia de Aurores, que desean aprovechar los últimos diez días de sus vacaciones de verano, en locales cuyos nombres no recuerda.

— Lo siento tanto — murmura Harry en su oído mientras lo mece, sosteniéndolo fuertemente lo mece en su cama. Draco simplemente se ha dejado arrastrar hasta ahí después de murmurar lo ocurrido.

— No es… no es que no supiera que estuviera mal. Es que esperaba que se recuperara algún día. Yo… la quería tanto. No estaba preparado para que se fuera — y piensa en cuánto le hubiera gustado poder cambiarla por su padre, al que ha llegado a odiar con el transcurso de los meses —. No sé cómo estar ahí ahora. Sin ella. Incluso cuando últimamente ni siquiera hablaba, de alguna forma me reconfortaba tenerla en casa.

— Vas a estar bien. Te repondrás — responde Harry, que nunca ha sido muy bueno consolando.

Draco se permite mojar con sus lágrimas la camisa de pijama que lleva Harry y relajarse en su abrazo. Casi se permite soñar que puede quedarse ahí para siempre. Y Harry, que nunca lo había visto tan rato y que nunca antes había estado tumbado tanto rato con él en su cama, lo sostiene con más fuerza.

— Tengo que irme — murmura Draco cuando mira al reloj que tiene Harry en la mesilla de su cuarto y se da cuenta de que pasa la hora de cenar.

Harry intenta retenerle, pero él logra escaparse de sus brazos y hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras. Nunca se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Harry; y no es que no quiera, pero esta vez no miente cuando dice que debe volver a casa. Probablemente mañana cremarán a Narcissa y él quiere pasar la última noche de su madre en la casa junto a ella. Se lo debe por haber huido de ella y su enfermedad – pero no quiere pensar en ello ahora – estos últimos meses.

* * *

_E_s increíble cómo la vida vuelve a la normalidad tras la muerte de Narcissa; y no es que Draco no añore con toda su alama a su madre, pero hace un esfuerzo por reponerse porque sabe que eso es lo que ella hubiese querido. Así que deja de llorar la misma mañana que incineran su cuerpo y regresa a su rutina de madrugadas en Londres y conversaciones en casa de Harry.

Sin embargo, Draco no vuelve a ser el mismo; no puede porque aunque su madre ha muerto Lucius sigue ahí. Sigue ahí, con su carácter agrio, y sus comentarios, que se van volviendo más numerosos y punzantes. Draco lo odia tanto a pesar de que sabe que siempre le querrá un poco en el fondo.

Y Harry, por una vez en su vida, intuye todo esto a pesar del silencio de Draco; advierte lo mucho que se esfuerza el chico por aparentar normalidad.

Así que lo aborda una noche cualquiera, dos semanas después de la muerte de Narcissa y cuatro días después del final de sus vacaciones. Se encuentran en su sillón y Draco ha estado particularmente callado todo el día.

— Cuéntamelo — le dice. Por un momento le invade el pánico de que Draco se encierre en banda y lo aleje de él. Pero se repone a su pensamiento y sigue hablando —. Y no me digas que no te sucede nada, Draco. Puedo ser muy despistado, pero no soy estúpido.

Draco baja la mirada y se aleja un poco de él – a los dos les duele tanto esa distancia interpuesta -. Y por un momento piensa en contestar con evasivas, pero lleva tanto, tantísimo tiempo soportándolo todo que necesita desahogarse.

— Me pasa que me da pánico volver a casa por las noches — dice muy bajito. Y Harry sabe que es grave, porque Draco no reconoce que tiene miedo en voz alta nunca.

— Está bien. Sólo… no tienes que volver a casa si no quieres. Nunca más. No cuando aquí hay sitio de sobra — "_No cuando deseo tanto tenerte a mi lado y lograr que seas feliz"._


	16. XV: El despertar

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, no a mí**

* * *

**Capítulo XV: El despertar**

_5 de septiembre de 1999_

_D_raco no dice nada cuando Harry lo mira tras ofrecerle quedarse a vivir con él cuando no llevan…. bueno, eso, juntos, ni tres meses y ni siquiera han pasado de los roces insinuantes por debajo de la ropa.

Harry lo observa largamente y finalmente sonríe de forma tranquilizadora, pero un brillo de seriedad en su mirada. Sin mediar palabra, lo abraza como si fuese su tesoro más preciado. Draco se permite apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerrar los ojos; un amasijo de pensamientos contradictorios anida en su cabeza.

Se da cuenta de que Harry ha llegado muchísimo más lejos que cualquier persona antes; que ha derrumbado su muro de falsa seguridad y miradas arrogantes, y que a pesar de todo sigue sosteniéndolo. Y se siente tan desnudo y tan protegido al mismo tiempo que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante el ofrecimiento de su pareja.

— No tienes que contestar ahora — murmura Harry contra su cabello al oír un sollozo ahogado de Draco, quien se siente más amado que nunca.

Draco solloza unos minutos más, hasta que, a base de caricias en la cabeza y susurros tranquilizadores Harry logra calmarlo. Luego le obliga a levantarse y, en silencio, lo arrastra hasta su habitación y hasta su cama.

Draco se deja hacer, agotado ya de lidiar con sus sentimientos. Se deja caer sobre el colchón, aún abrazado a Harry y cierra los ojos.

— De todas formas, puedes quedarte siempre que quieras — murmura Harry en su oído.

El rubio suspira como única respuesta. No protesta ni le replica; no trata de levantar las barreras de falsa seguridad con las que se ha cubierto durante tantísimos años. Simplemente se queda ahí, acurrucado contra Harry.

— Odio a mi padre. Y él me odia a mí; se pasa el día recordándomelo— confiesa en voz tan baja que a Harry le cuesta distinguir las palabras.

Su último pensamiento antes de dejarse rendir por el cansancio es lo mucho que le agradecerá todo a Harry por la mañana. Es tan reconfortante para él abandonarse al sueño sabiendo que al abrir los ojos de nuevo no le envolverán odio y frías miradas, sino la calidez propia de Harry, la luz que parecen irradiar sus movimientos y un amor que casi parece incondicional.

_P_or la mañana, Harry se despierta primero. Sonríe complacido al ver la imagen de Draco durmiendo apaciblemente entre sus brazos. Luego, con cuidado, lo más silenciosamente que puede, se levanta lentamente y se dirige al baño de su cuarto. Ahí se asea lo más rápido que puede y vuelve a la cama, agradeciendo de que sea sábado.

Se tumba con cuidado junto a Draco y comienza a acariciar sus cabellos rubios.

No puede evitar que una punzada de culpa le recorra todo el cuerpo al pensar en lo cielo que ha estado. En cómo sabía desde hacía tanto que algo en la vida de Draco no iba bien y en cómo no se había ni imaginado que ese algo era _todo._

Pero ahora que lo sabe, Harry sabe que no puede permitir que el chico viva un sólo día más en la casa en la que creció. Aunque no quiera asustarlo ni presionarlo, está decidido a hacerle entrar en razón tan pronto como pueda. Si es posible, esta misma mañana.

Está a punto de dormirse de nuevo cuando nota a Draco moverse entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente se espabila y consulta el reloj que tiene en la mesilla de noche; son poco más de las nueve.

— Buenos días — dice con tono inseguro cuando Draco, ya despierto, se aparta de él y lo observa con los ojos más abiertos de lo usual. — ¿Has dormido bien?

Draco asiente, pero no corresponde a Harry cuando éste se inclina para besarlo.

— ¿Puedo ir al lavabo un momento? — pregunta el otro esquivando su mirada. Harry asiente, entre apenado y confundido.

— Estás en tu casa — y Harry se muerde el interior de las mejillas cuando termina de pronunciar estas palabras. _Oh, Dios, sigue siendo tan torpe como cuando era adolescente._

Draco se escabulle de la cama y cierra con demasiada fuerza la puerta del baño de la habitación. Definitivamente, Harry no se esperaba un despertar así.

Cuando el rubio sale del baño diez minutos después tiene los ojos enrojecidos y parece más cansado que al despertar.

_"Draco llora mucho últimamente"._

— ¿Estás bien?

— Esto, sí. Claro — esboza una sonrisa mientras se acerca a Harry, quien se siente aliviado por la cercanía. Al menos, al parecer, el rehuir el contacto físico era fruto de despertar en un lugar extraño más que otra cosa.

— Vas a estar bien. No te preocupes —. Luego se acerca a él con lentitud, como quien se acerca a un animalejo en medio del bosque con la esperanza de poder acariciarlo. Como Draco no se aleja, Harry alarga las manos y toma una de las de Draco entre ellas —. Ve a ducharte mientras preparo el desayuno. Te prestaré algo de ropa limpia.

Draco asiente y observa a Harry mientras éste abre y revuelve varios cajones. Sonríe débilmente cuando el chico le tiende unos calzoncillos limpios, una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama. Le sonríe débilmente antes de desaparecer en el baño con todo.

Una vez en la ducha, Draco se toma su tiempo, con la esperanza de que al agua caliente le aclare las ideas.

No quiere ser una carga para Harry; tampoco depender de alguien de esa forma. Pero por otra parte Harry parece realmente preocupado por él y Draco desea tanto poder huir de la Mansión que la idea de aceptar la oferta se le hace tentadora. Es consciente de la mella que estos meses han hecho en él; sabe que ahora llora mucho más que nunca y que su orgullo y autoestima desaparecieron en algún punto de su calvario. Se pregunta en qué se convertirá si se queda en la Mansión y su carácter continúa diluyéndose entre la soledad y el desprecio. Desea tanto que eso no ocurra.

Cuando sale de la ducha, más relajado y con intención de hablarlo con Harry, cepilla sus dientes y deja la ropa doblada sobre la cama del chico. Luego va a la cocina.

El moreno está tostando pan y haciendo huevos revueltos la a forma muggle, lo que le produce una punzada de ternura a Draco. No se detiene a preguntarse en qué momento el contacto con el mundo muggle pasó de causarle asco a curiosidd. Probablemente cuando comenzó a tener demasiados problemas como para mantener vivos sus prejuicios.

Harry le sonríe cálidamente cuando se da cuenta de su presencia, invitándolo a sentarse. Comen en silencio, lanzándose el uno al otro miradas nerviosas continuamente.

El chico moreno es el primero en hablar una vez sus platos están vacíos.

— Lo que te dije anoche sigue en pie… Sé que tu primera respuesta es no y quiero que sepas que no voy a presionarte, pero piénsalo, Draco. Por favor, no puedes seguir así. Y te prometo que no serás una carga o algo así, y…

— Harry, no es tan fácil — murmura.

— Pero es lo que quiero y lo que te conviene. Sé que es pronto y todo eso, pero no puedo dejar que sigas matándote.

— Harry…

— No, espera. Llevo queriendo tenerte en casa por la noche desde el primer día, y esto ha sido… Quiero más noches, Draco. Sabes que tú también y que lo nuestro funciona.

— No quiero que me mantengas. — Interrumpe. Porque a Draco le queda un pequeño resquicio de su antiguo yo —. No tengo ahorros propios y ten por seguro que mi padre no me permitirá tocar un solo galeón de su cuenta. Tampoco los querría, de todas formas. No puedo trabajar; ni por quién soy y ni siquiera por mi formación. Y, Harry… ¿y tus amigos? ¿Y el mundo? Las dos veces que me he cruzado un par de minutos por la calle con Weasley parecía que quería matarme. ¡Y piensa que somos amigos! ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Y qué dirás cuando la prensa acabe descubriendo que me tienes viviendo en tu casa? ¿Piensas que será como la última vez y que te dejarán en paz en un mes o dos? —. _Oh, por qué no había pensado antes en todo eso antes de hacerse ilusiones sobre vivir con Harry y no volver a sufrir más_.

— Tranquilo. Me queda suficiente de lo que me dejaron mis padres para mantenernos a los dos hasta que acabe de estudiar. De hecho, me sobra. Y, Draco, no me importa que no tengas con qué pagarme. No quiero tu dinero de todas formas. Y sé que ningún mago en su sano juicio te contrataría ahora, pero, Draco, las cosas cambian… Podrías estudiar lo que quisieras y demostrarle al mundo que has cambiado. Nadie puede negarte la formación; lo dice la ley. Quizá tus futuros compañeros sean duros contigo, pero los dos sabemos que puedes soportarlo. — Hay tanta sinceridad en los ojos de Harry que Draco se siente abrumado —. Y Ron… Hermione le ayudará a entenderlo. Si quieres, se lo contaré mañana mismo y lo aceptarán con el tiempo. No lo conoces, pero Ron tiene casi asumido nuestra amistad… No, aún no lo entiende del todo, pero se esfuerza. Lo comprenderá algún día. — Los ojos verdes están vidriosos —. Draco, tienes que ser feliz. Y quiero serlo.

Draco asiente muy lentamente, casi llorando de nuevo. Entonces Harry lo abraza y lo besa mil veces y durante un segundo todo es tan perfecto que él tampoco quiere pensar en lo fácil que es hablar de su posible futuro y lo complicado que va a ser que todo salga bien.

Pero ahí, en la cocina de Harry, se permite soñar durante un momento y tocar la felicidad con la punta de los dedos.

Luego pierde cualquier pensamiento racional, porque los labios de Harry han comenzado a devorarlo con ansia.


	17. XVI: Cuando se desborda

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, no a mí**

**Advertencias: Bueno, no sé si es lemmon propiamente dicho, pero en este capítulo se describen escenas con contenido sexual relativamente explícito. **

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Cuando se desborda**

_5 de septiembre de 1999_

_D_raco no puede ni quiera pensar en estos momentos. Los labios de Harry devoran los suyos con un ansia y una pasión que nunca antes había empleado al besarlo. Draco medio gime contra los labios el otro y siente los bazos de Harry tomándolo posesivamente y empujarlo hasta que está sentado en su regazo. Ahí comienza a repartir besos por el cuello y las orejas del rubio – poniendo insistencia en ese punto detrás de su oreja que a Draco lo vuelve loco -. Sus manos se cuelan por su camiseta y Draco siente la piel ardiéndole de deseo ahí donde lo toca.

No habían hecho eso antes. Bueno, sí, claro, pero no con la misma intensidad. Sus optros encuentros, que no han sobrepasado el quitarse las camisas y frotar sus erecciones contra el cuerpo del otro han sido tiernos y pausados. No lo han hablado nunca, pero ninguno se había atrevido a darle otro cáliz a sus encuentros porque tenían miedo de dar un paso en falso y asustar al otro.

Pero ahora que están ahí, las lenguas enredadas fieramente, a Draco no podría importarle menos que la delicadeza haya desaparecido.

Cuando su camiseta y la de Harry están en el suelo, gruñe en el oído de su pareja y, como en un acuerdo tácito, se levantando y avanzan a trompicones hasta el dormitorio. No separan sus manos del cuerpo del otro.

Se dejan caer bruscamente en la cama y en menos de diez segundos Draco está recostado sobre Harry. Su rodilla presiona tentativamente sobre su erección al tiempo que reparte mordiscos en sus hombros y el pecho. Sonríe al oír los suspiros del moreno mientras deja un fino rastro de saliva hasta el ombligo, el cual mordisquea mientras masajea con la mano el miembro hinchado por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Cuando Draco le pide con la voz ronca al otro que se quite los pantalones, ríen por lo repentino de la situación y se besan con violencia. Antes de que se den cuenta los pantalones de Harry y también los de Draco están arrugados en el suelo junto a la ropa interior.

Disfrutando de la sensación de la piel, frotan sus erecciones con fuerza y mordisquean los labios del otro. Gimen, suspiran y Harry araña la espalda de Draco.

Cuando el rubio interrumpe la fricción Harry se queja, tratando de retenerlo agarrando con fuerza su cadera. Pero Draco lo aparta de un suave manotazo y vuelve a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua. Cuando no detiene su camino en el ombligo Harry lo mira sorprendido, pero no intenta detenerlo. Está tan caliente que no podría negarle nada a Draco ahora.

Cuando el rubio alcanza la polla hinchada de Harry, lame tentativamente la punta. Harry gime su nombre. Con lentitud, lo mete poco a poco en su boca. Por supuesto que él nunca ha hecho esto antes, pero ha estado en el extremo receptor más de una vez, y aunque hace mucho tiempo de eso, recuerda perfectamente lo bien que se siente y qué debe habcer para que Harry vea las estrellas.

Así que comienza a mover la boca arriba y abajo cuando tiene tres cuartos de la longitud de Harry en la boca. Oye a Harry gemir mientras sus manos le acarician los testículos sin detener la succión. Ignora las ganas que tiene de atender su durísima erección, pues ahora mismo lo que más desea en el mundo es hacer que Harry haga  
esos ruidos y se mueva de esa forma contra él unos segundos más.

Harry se corre poco después, junto antes de avisar a Draco para que aparte la boca. Después el rubio siente cómo el otro tira de su cabello lo besa cuando alcanza su boca. Luego imita las acciones de Draco, introduciendo él también el miembro del otro en su boca, para complacencia de Draco.

Cuando el chico se viene, el líquido blanquecino salpicando en las manos de Harry, éste lo besa en la pelvis y se recuesta junto a él tras limpiar descuidadamente sus manos en la colcha de la cama. Lo abraza con fuerza.

Draco se siente mareado por la experiencia y siente ganas de reír al ser consciente de que hace poco más de media hora estaba al borde del llanto.

— Entonces… ¿Recogerás tus cosas esta tarde? — murmura Harry en su oído. Draco sonríe débilmente.

— Está bien. Sí.

Harry lo besa en la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitarás ayuda? — el estremecimiento que recorre a Draco no está producido por el deseo o el frío.

— No. Quiero hacerlo solo, Harry.

El moreno asiente y lo estrecha un poco más entre sus brazos. No tarda en quedarse dormido.

Draco suspira sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Reúne fuerzas para enfrentarse a su padre cuando le diga que se marcha de casa. Va a ser duro y le va a doler su mirada fría, Draco lo sabe. Pero hay un matiz reconfortante en este pensamiento; será la última vez que su padre lo desprecie.

Y quizá debería de sentir pánico por todo lo que se le avecina y por el paso tan importante que va a dar y por todo lo que ello significa; pero, inexplicablemente, lo único que siente es dicha.

Piensa en lo fácil que parece todo ahí, entre los brazos de Harry, Y siente una felicidad indescriptible cuando se da cuenta de que de ahora en adelante va a tener esos brazos sosteniéndole constantemente por cruel que sea el mundo allá afuera. Y en lo poco que se arrepiente, en el fondo, de que el sufrimiento haya moldeado su carácter, ablandándolo y haciéndolo bajar de su nube de soberbia y prejuicios.

Si no lo hubiera hecho estaría en una cama vacía ahora.


	18. XVII: Adiós

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios empleados pertenecen a JK Rowling**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Adiós**

_6 de septiembre de 1999_

_E_l chico rubio sonríe:

— A veces no sé qué haría — murmura no lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser oído.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? — le pregunta Harry con una media sonrisa mientras se inclina ligeramente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— Es algo que tengo que hacer solo, Harry —. El moreno no insiste, porque conoce lo mucho que necesita Draco decirle adiós a su vida por sí mismo.

Están callados un rato más, los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa de madera. Finalmente, se levantan y Harry besa al otro chico en los labios antes de dejarlo ir.

— Te espero aquí —. Draco sólo asiente.

Pocos minutos después está en la puerta de la Mansión en la que se crió. Cuando entra el interior está oscuro y la Mansión parece más desolada que nunca; a Draco se le encoje un poco en corazón al pensar en lo fabuloso que le parecía su hogar durante su infancia, y el recelo que le causa ahora. Parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que se sintió en calma entre esas paredes.

Encuentra a su padre en el despacho, sentado frente a un robusto escritorio de roble en el que Draco solía sentarse de niño para dibujar garabatos sobre el papel.

Lucius, que había estado mirando el vacío hasta entonces, levanta la vista al oír el golpeteo de los nudillos de Draco contra la puerta.

— Padre, yo… supongo que debo informarte de que de ahora en adelante vivirás solo.

Los ojos grises de Lucius se clavan en los suyos casi dolorosamente.

— Te vas con Potter. ¿Me equivoco?

Draco no sabe qué contestar en un primer momento. Por supuesto, de alguna manera Lucius sabe desde hace mucho que existe algún tipo de vínculo entre él y el estudiante de auror, pero no se esperaba que su padre lo mencionara tan directa y crudamente.

Duda un momento en si mentir. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que, al menos al principio, cuanta menos gente sepa lo suyo con Harry mejor, y su padre no es precisamente una de las pocas personas indicadas para conocer el secreto.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia — contesta finalmente, pero le tiembla la voz porque a pesar de los años y el odio aún le cuesta ocultarle información a su padre ante una pregunta directa de él.

— Va en contra de todo lo que te enseñamos. No crié a mi único hijo para que renegase de su familia y se mezclara entre los traidores y los sangre sucia.

— Pero quiero ser feliz — murmura.

Luego oye a Lucius repetir en voz baja su última frase. Draco se marcha poco después, porque su padre no vuelve a abrir la boca y él desea tanto alejarse del ambiente asfixiante de la casa que no mira atrás cuando cierra la puerta del despacho.

Ya está, su padre ya lo sabe y esa era su última obligación. No desea quedarse a conversar con él y dañar un poco más su alma; sólo quiere acabar cuanto antes y volver a su nuevo hogar. No se lamenta ante el pensamiento de la disolución de la relación de su padre y la desaparición de una parte de su propio ser. Ha muerto la parte de él que lo anclaba al pasado y a la soledad.

Tal vez la sociedad no sea capaz de ver todavía que Draco prácticamente ha renacido, pero el chico toma la decisión en ese mismo momento de encargarse de que todo el mundo lo sepa algún día.

**_U_**sa un encantamiento reductor para meter en un par de bolsas que lleva en los bolsillos de los pantalones todo lo que desea llevarse. No es mucho, en realidad; sólo las fotos que guarda en un álbum bajo su cama y en las que aparece con su familia. Ya tendrá tiempo de tirar todas aquellas en las que no aparezca Narcissa.

Coge también una bufanda de Slytherin y gran parte de su ropa. El resto de las cosas las deja en su sitio. Luego se marcha, volviendo a su nueva casa.

Cuando llega Harry le ayuda a colocar sus cosas en su piso; las prendas en el armario y el álbum en una estantería. Bromean sobre la ingente cantidad que Draco ha cogido.

Entonces, cuando han terminado, Harry dice "_Bienvenido" _y Draco sonríe y rodea el cuello del otro con los brazos. Harry es unos cinco centímetros más bajo que él, por lo que tiene que inclinarse muy ligeramente para besarlo en los labios.

— Vamos a estar bien, Draco.

— Lo sé.

Se besan de nuevo, tan lentamente como les es posible. Van a disfrutar del momento tanto como puedan, porque saben – y la verdad les duele – que Harry tendrá que contárselo a Ron y Hermione mañana mismo; quizá también a Ginny. Y no lo dicen, pero están tan asustados de las posibles reacciones a pesar de que los dos quieren tratan de ser optimismas que sienten ganas de llorar y desean poder detener el tiempo.

Pero el tiempo no se detiene, así que al final se ven obligados a separar y a pasar el resto de la tarde cocinando perezosamente la cena y viendo programas muggles en el televisor de Harry.

Al día siguiente, al volver de la Academia de Aurores, Harry cena con Draco, que ha pasado todo el día curioseando las novelas muggles que tiene Harry en la casa con tal de mantener la mente ocupada. Cuando acaban Harry besa a Draco ligeramente y le sonríe nerviosamente antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

Harry traga saliva cuando ve el rostro que ponen Ron y Hermione cuando, tras ser recibido calurosamente, les pide que se sienten para comunicarles una noticia importante.


	19. XVIII: Noticias importantes

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, no a mí**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Noticias importantes**

_6 de septiembre de 1999_

_H_ermione es la primera en sentarse junto a Harry en el sofá de su casa, una sonrisa insegura en sus labios. Ron duda un momento, pero finalmente, suelta una especie de bufido y se sienta junto a su novia en el reposabrazos del sofá en el que están sentados ella y Harry. Pone una mano en el hombro de la chica.

— Tengo que deciros algo muy importante.

— Lo sé, Harry — dice Hermione —. Adelante.

— Sí, tío, puedes contarnos lo que sea. ¡Lo sabes! — añade Ron, pero su voz parece insegura; como si temiera escuchar las noticias que su amigo parece tan ansioso por comunicar.

— Allá voy… Bueno, para empezar, tenéis que saber que el padre de Draco llevaba una buena época haciéndole la vida completamente imposible… Ya sabéis, desde que murió la señora Malfoy — comienza Harry.

Hermione pone una mano sobre la del chico y la aprieta al tiempo que Ron traga saliva y se dice que, sea lo que sea lo que Harry quiere decirles, su deber es apoyarle como llevan haciendo tantos años.

— Yo… Le he dicho que venga a vivir conmigo a Grimmauld Placew y él ha aceptado —. Harry carraspea mientras Ron clava sus ojos azules en el suelo. Durante un segundo parece conmocionado; pero luego sale de su ensimismamiento y mira a Harry.

— Debes de confiar mucho en Malfoy como para meterlo en tu casa.

— Lo hago, Ron. De verdad… — esboza una sonrisa —. Es una buena persona; sé lo que pensáis y no os culpo por ello, porque yo también pensaba lo mismo hasta hace muy poco. Pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta de que no es ningún villano. Él… sólo estaba equivocado. Pero ha cambiado y quiere ser una persona de provecho.

Harry mira los rostros de sus amigos unos segundos, preguntándose internamente si debería contarles que Draco y él no van a ser sólo compañeros de piso. Al final decide que sí; que Ron y Hermione merecen saberlo todo de una vez incluso si ello les resulta difícil de comprender.

— Hay algo más, chicos… —. Hermione aprieta la mano que hay entre las suyas e incluso Ron parece hacer un gesto con la mano como invitándole a continuar hablando. — Nosotros… Estamos… vaya, esto es difícil… Nos hemos enamorado.

Durante un momento el tiempo parece congelarse. Ron parece palidecer un poco y la mano de Hermione aprieta tanto su agarre que le hace un poco de daño. Pero luego el pelirrojo se levanta y, lentamente, se levanta y encara a Harry con su más de metro ochenta de estatura.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es una especie de estrategia? — pregunta Ron. No parece tan enfadado como Harry había esperado.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y te hace feliz?

— Sí.

— ¿Más que mi hermana? — interroga Ron tras una breve pausa. Su amigo está mirándole tan fijamente a los ojos que Harry traga saliva por centésima vez en la tarde.

— Ron, eso no es…

— Ella me dijo que rompisteis porque ya no erais felices; me dijo que fue de mutuo acuerdo. Por eso nunca te he preguntado nada. Yo… Hermione me dijo que tus relaciones eran cosa tuya.

— Supongo que sí.

Ron suspira largamente, y Harry agradece que no haya montado en cólera. Parece mentira que el muchachito que dejó de hablarle durante semanas en su adolescencia sea un adulto capaz de hablar las cosas. Es increíble lo que el tiempo y la experiencia pueden hacer en una persona.

— No me fío de él… Creo que nunca podré hacerlo. Pero Hermione dice que eres tú quien debe tomar tus decisiones incluso si creo que son malas. Me lo ha repetido tantas veces que ya no estoy enfadado contigo por lo que has hecho… Lo estuve, pero ahora… no sé… Voy a intentar no meterme en ello. Pero no lo hago por él, Harry. Sólo por ti.

Harry asiente lentamente. Luego se levanta y abraza a su amigo como pocas veces lo ha hecho. No es una aceptación total, pero no ha habido gritos, ni reproches y eso es mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

— Pero si lo veo por la calle y me dice algo, lo que sea, no respondo de mis acciones — dice Ron cuando se separan en un tono que pretende ser alegre, pero que está teñido de seriedad.

Hermione también se levanta del sofá entonces.

— Harry, un día nos vas a matar con tus grandes noticias — dice antes de abrazarlo, pero cuando están pegados, le susurra al oído a su amigo —; ¿sabes? Ya me lo imaginaba. Las pocas veces que me lo has mencionado hablabas de él como solías hablar de Ginny o Cho. Y no te preocupes por Ron… Aceptar una amistad con Malfoy es casi tan malo como hacerlo con un noviazgo, o lo que sea que tengáis. Tenemos que hablar de ello, por cierto.

Al día siguiente Draco va a hablar con McGonagall a Hogwarts y ésta accede a permitirle estudiar de nuevo su séptimo curso, sólo que esta vez a distancia, y hacerle acudir el día de la realización de los EXTASIS. Es una situación excepcional, dice la anciana mujer, pero ya que Draco es un alumno con más edad que la gran parte del alumnado, hará una excepción por él.

Draco se lo agradece. Y puede que no le dé las gracias en voz alta porque sabe perfectamente que si McGonagall le permite vivir fuera de Hogwarts es para evitar posibles abusos y discriminaciones por parte de los compañeros y profesores, pero trata de transmitirle todo lo que no dice en voz alta con la media sonrisa que le da a la bruja antes de despedirse de ella.


	20. XIX: Vísperas de celebraciones

******Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios empleados pertenecen a JK Rowling**

* * *

NA: ¡Yaaaay! Acabaron los malditos exámenes hasta el trimestre que viene. Así que voy a volver a estar plenamente activa al menos hasta Navidad. Lamento estas dos últimas semanas de ausencia.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Vísperas de celebraciones**

_Octubre, noviembre y diciembre de 1999_

_L_a vida transcurre sin mucho sobresalto después de todo. La prensa advierte la presencia de Draco en Hogwarts de alguna forma y durante un par de semanas pone el grito en el cielo y especula sobre el por qué de la actitud del chico; pero, al final, los titulares sobre Draco acaban siendo sustituidos por otros sin que nadie descubra la nueva residencia del chico o con quién comparte su cama cada noche.

En cuanto a la joven pareja, vivir juntos les resulta a los chicos más difícil de lo que creían; los primeros días discuten sobre nimiedades cuyo origen se encuentra en las costumbres tan distintas de ambos.

— _Harry, no sé cómo puedes dejar tus calcetines sucios tirados por el suelo. ¡Merlín! Es demasiado asqueroso. _

— _Por Dios, Draco, no creo que necesites una hora para arreglarte el pelo. Sal o llegaré tarde a la academia. ¡Si ni siquiera tienes que salir de casa hoy!_

Pero con el paso de los días los chicos, poco a poco, se acostumbran a las manías del otro y tratan de amoldarse lo mejor que pueden al carácter de su pareja. Al principio les cuesta, pero finalmente se reduce el número de gritos y peleas.

Claro que Harry sigue olvidando recoger la ropa sucia que deja en los distintos rincones de la casa y Draco sigue necesitando interminables jornadas para arreglarse – Harry nunca se lo dirá, pero no tarda en observar que Ginny tardaba un poco menos en prepararse por las mañanas que el muchacho rubio -, pero, poco a poco, se amoldan a fin de no dejar que sus peleas rompan su relación.

Ron y Hermione se acostumbran también a oír las réplicas de Harry y sus quejas ante el comportamiento de Draco; se habitúan a escuchar sus anécdotas y a reírse con ellas, y aunque no tienen contacto con el rubio, al final comienzan a verlo, más que como a un oponente o a un amigo, como a uno de esos familiares lejanos de los que tienes noticias frecuentemente pero nunca alcanzas a ver. Y no es que Harry quiera que esta situación sea para siempre, pero sabe que el que sus amigos ya no odien a Draco es un gran, gran paso.

Entre discusiones, reconciliaciones, y clases de la escuela de Aurores, Harry apenas se da cuenta de lo rápido que transcurre el tiempo, pero pronto el primer trimestre ha acabado tanto para Harry como para Draco y las vacaciones de Navidad están aquí.

Ahí es cuando se presenta el primer conflicto.

Harry se debate entre aceptar la habitual invitación de los Weasley o pasar la noche con Draco. Claro que tiene ganas de pasar la velada con la familia pelirroja, pero tampoco quiere ni ve correcto dejar a su novio- _la palabra aún le suena algo extraña, pero Harry está empezando a usarla al menos en su cabeza_ - de lado en una fecha tan señalada, mucho menos después de lo que ha pasado durante el último año.

Al final, tres días antes de la celebración, se planta en la casa de Ron y Hermione a media tarde. Saludando apenas, comienza a exponerle a la chica su problema mientras ella lo mira, desconcertada al principio. Cuando Harry concluye su apresurado discurso Hermione sonríe de medio lado y dice:

— Obviamente no puedes traerlo delante de todos.

Harry gruñe ligeramente, enfurruñado.

— Evidentemente.

— Creo que deberías hacer las dos cosas; cenar con nosotros y retirarte pronto para estar con Draco. Pero, Harry, aunque no lo hagas antes de Navidad, creo que deberías contarle a todos lo vuestro… Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo que algún mago os vea por el Londres muggle y dé la voz de alarma. Los Weasley puedes acostumbrarse a lo vuestro si se lo cuentas tú, como hizo Ron… pero creo que no te lo perdonarían si tuvieran que enterarse por un artículo en el periódico — y Hermione no está bromeando.

Harry no le replica, porque sabe que, como de costumbre, su amiga tiene razón. Sólo le da las gracias por su consejo y la abraza antes de disponerse a volver a su casa, todavía sin tener claro cómo abordar a Draco sobre ese tema.

— ¡Espera! — le dice su amiga —. Ron y yo hablamos y… creo que es hora de que lo conozcamos. Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Nos has estado hablando estos meses sobre él y…, bueno, creo que estamos listos para que forme parte de nuestra vida. ¿Por qué no venís a comer pasado mañana? Es domingo y Ron no trabaja, ¿qué te parece?

A Harry no le parece una mala idea, pero sabe que debe de consultarlo con Draco. Le dice a su amiga que hablará con ella mañana y, ahora sí, se desplaza con la Red Flu a Grimmauld Place.

Cuando Harry llega a casa Draco está en la habitación que comparten, un libro de texto entre sus manos y su varita, una pluma y un grueso rollo de pergamino sobre la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunta Harry con suavidad mientras se tumba a su lado y deposita un beso rápido en su boca.

— Una redacción para Transformaciones. Aunque McGonagall me deje estudiar por mi cuenta creo que es mejor que haga los ejercicios como un alumno más.

Harry esboza una sonrisa mientras ve el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Draco mientras lee. Parece realmente feliz desde que tiene una tarea con la que ocupar las interminables horas libres, y el moreno no podría estar más feliz con ello.

Lo mira durante unos minutos más, tomando valor para iniciar la conversación sobre la ya tan cercana celebración navideña.

— Draco, esto… sabes que pronto será Navidad.

— Tres días exactos, Harry.

— Sí, bueno. Draco, yo…

— Quieres irte con los pelirrojos — dice el chico antes de dejar de lado su libro y mirar fijamente a los ojos a Harry, quien traga saliva.

— Bueno, Draco, es sólo que quiera es que…

— Es tu familia y tienes la obligación moral de pasar con ellos ese día. Además, si faltaras de repente podrían creer que te sucede algo —, vuelve a interrumpir Draco.

Harry trata de dilucidar, por su tono y por la forma tan firme con la que lo mira a los ojos, si está herido o enfadado, pero tantos años de fingir emociones han hecho que Draco sea excelente a la hora de ocultar sus emociones cuando así lo desea.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

— No.

— ¿Desilusionado?

— ¿Yo? Nunca me has hecho pensar que las vacaciones no se fueran a desarrollar así —. Pero como no vuelve a coger el libro, Harry espera pacientemente a que Draco diga algo más. Como no lo hace, habla él.

— Puede que ya te esperaras que algo así pasara, pero te duele, ¿verdad?

— Estoy bien, Harry.

— Bueno, pero quiero que sepas que no estarás solo todo el día… Te prometo que me escaparé pronto con alguna excusa y me pasaré la madrugada celebrándolo contigo.

— Estupendo — Draco esboza una sonrisa antes de coger de nuevo el libro.

No es que el rubio le haya dado mucha importancia a la fiesta a lo largo de su vida, pero mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de pasar la noche con Harry y poder celebrar la Navidad de una forma cálida por primera vez en su vida.

Y aunque le hiere de sobremanera que el moreno tenga que irse con los Weasley a la Madriguera, dejándolo a él solo en una fecha tan señalada, se esfuerza por no explotar y gritarle cuánto le hubiera gustado que buscara alguna excusa con ellos y pasara la noche con él en la casa que comparten. Si algo ha aprendido ya viviendo con Harry es que hay que hacer sacrificios para ver feliz a la gente que te importa.

— Draco — murmura Harry mientras se acurruca contra él un rato después.

— Dime.

— Hermione me ha dicho que quiere que comamos con ella y Ron pasado mañana —. Draco deja el libro de lado una segunda vez.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea?

— Sabes que les hablo mucho de ti… Hermione me ha dicho que quieren conocer, esto… a tu nuevo yo, supongo.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— No quiero presionarte, pero creo que sería bueno para todos.

Draco mira al vacío durante unos segundos, su ligera respiración como único signo de que sigue vivo.

— Dime lo que piensas.

— Pienso que va a ser un desastre y que Weasley va a intentar estrangularme.

— No creo que eso pase…

— Pero que no estaría mal intentarlo.

La sonrisa que le da Harry entonces es tan amplia que Draco siente una punzada en el pecho que le obliga a besarlo tiernamente en la boca y la base del cuello antes de animarse a terminar sus deberes.

No le dice a Harry lo preocupado que está ante el reencuentro con sus antiguos enemigos; se esfuerza por confiar en su pareja y decirse que si Harry, que es el único que conoce bien tanto a sus dos amigos como a él, cree que es lo correcto es porque lo es. Y esto le resulta muy difícil, porque Draco no está todavía acostumbrado a fiarse de los demás, pero logra reprimir sus réplicas.

Algo en su interior le dice que debería contarle a Harry lo reticente que se siente ante esa comida y lo mucho que lo hiere tener que pasar solo la Navidad, pero acaba convenciéndose de que él puede lidiar con sus sentimientos por sí solo sin la ayuda de Harry. Siente que desde que comenzaron su amistad no ha hecho otra cosa que expresarle sus sentimientos a Harry, y de alguna forma tiene miedo de que éste se canse de escucharle y lo deje solo.

Así que acaba la redacción mientras el moreno se acurruca a su lado; luego bajan juntos a la cocina y hacen la cena. No vuelven a mencionar la próxima celebración, por lo que Harry acaba suponiendo que Draco ha dicho la verdad al comentar que no le hiere tener que pasar parte de la noche solo y que está bien con el encuentro con Ron y Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, si Draco tuviera algo en contra de cualquiera de las dos cosas se lo hubiera dicho.

¿Y no es acaso eso lo más hermoso de su relación?, piensa Harry. El ser capaces de contarse el uno al otro lo que sienten sin tapujos.


	21. XX: No tan mal

NA: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

Capítulo XX: No tan mal

_Diciembre de 1999_

_— __D__raco, __cariño, no es que quiera ser pesado, pero si no te das un poco de prisa acabaremos llegando tarde._

— _Sólo un minuto más, Harry _— contesta el rubio a través de la puerta cerrada del baño.

Harry, que ha terminado de arreglarse hace más de quince minutos, da golpecitos al suelo con el pie, pero no dice nada. Sabe que si presiona más a Draco sólo conseguirá que el muchacho tarde más en salir del lavabo y que se haga el ofendido durante el resto de la noche.

De todas formas, cumpliendo con su palabra, Draco sale poco después del baño vistiendo un bonito jersey gris que resalta el bonito color de sus ojos y el cabello, que ha dejado crecer un poco estos últimos meses, de manera que cae liso y brillante a la altura de sus hombros, maravillosamente peinado.

Durante unos segundos Draco lo mira con esos penetrantes ojos grises que tiene, como esperando a que Harry diga algo.

— Estás muy guapo — le dice el chico torpemente después de unos segundos de extraño silencio y por la tímida sonrisa que se extiende por el rostro de Draco, Harry sabe que ha dicho lo besa en la mejilla antes de tomarlo de la mano para dirigirse a la chimenea.

Draco se sitúa al lado de Harry en la chimenea y lo mira con ojos enamorados. Harry, debido a su naturaleza despistada, no acostumbra a hacerle ningún tipo de cumplido sobre su aspecto –cosa que a Draco no le sentó nada bien al principio –, y sabe que quizá no debería emocionarse tanto por un comentario de tres palabras, pero el saber que Harry nota el esfuerzo que ha puesto por tener buen aspecto esta noche lo reconforta.

Mientras Harry pronuncia la dirección de la casa de sus amigos, Draco fantasea brevemente con el cuerpo desnudo del chico y la forma en lo que lo va a hacer gemir cuando lleguen a casa para no tener que pensar en lo nervioso que está ante la cena que se avecina.

Son recibidos por una sonriente Hermione en cuanto ponen un pie en la casa. La castaña los saludo afablemente y les dirige una mirada cálida antes de abrazar a Harry con fuerza y besar a Draco muy ligeramente en la mejilla. A pesar de que intenta aparentar confianza, Draco advierte el leve temblor de sus manos y sabe que está tan o más nerviosa que él.

— Tenía ganas de verte por fin — le dice antes de separarse para permitir que Ron les salude también.

Draco mira a la joven mientras Ron abraza a Harry, y es como si la viera por primera vez. Puede que la conozca desde hace muchos años, pero se da cuenta de que nunca había pensado en ella como… en fin, como una persona. Pero ahora, que gracias a la soledad y al ver a los muggles caminando por Londres y a Harry, se ha dado cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban sus viejos ideales, la mira bajo una luz nueva. Advierte que La Sangre Sucia… _no, Sangre sucia no: Hermione_, no es el bicho repelente y apenas humano que le parecía en su niñez.

Lo mismo le sucede cuando Ron le estrecha nerviosamente la mano; advierte la calidez de sus ojos y la desconfianza torpemente ocultada tras ellos. Draco entonces suspira, esboza una sonrisa, y casi agradece estar en esa incomodísima cena a pesar de todo. Por un momento desea con todas sus fuerzas poder borrar algún día esa desconfianza y teñir el azul de los ojos del joven con la calidez que irradian cuando mira a Harry. Se da cuenta de lo aislado que ha estado del mundo y de lo mucho que necesita ser querido por alguien más que el chico moreno.

Tras las presentaciones, los cuatro se sientan en la mesa, donde está ya servida la comida.

Al principio la cena transcurre en un incómodo silencio salpicado por el ruido de sus cubiertos al chocar contra los platos de cerámica y alguna que otra petición del estilo "Pásame la sal". Pero, inexplicablemente, llegado un momento Granger alza la mirada de su plato, como si acabara de tomar una decisión muy importante, y clava sus ojos en Draco antes de preguntar con un tono rígido y quizá demasiado cortés, como si la chica tratara de ocultar su nerviosismo:

— Draco, Harry nos ha dicho que estás estudiando de nuevo en Hogwarts. ¿No te está resultando difícil reincorporarte al estudio después de tanto tiempo? —. Draco mira a la chica antes de contestar.

Se siente extrañamente agradecido por la pregunta que acaba de realizarle. Puede que la haya pronunciado con un tono poco firme y que haya sido formulada casi como si se encontrara en una entrevista y no en una cena informal, pero al menos con ello le da una oportunidad de iniciar una conversación en la que poder redimirse un poco ante los ojos de ella y del chico pelirrojo; especialmente de este último.

— Es un poco duro, no te voy a engañar. Como no asisto a clases tengo que estudiar muy duro, pero estoy contento. Estaba absolutamente harto de estar todo el día encerrado en casa… Al menos esto es más productivo.

Harry, sentado a su lado, le sonríe levemente con una mueca que transmite todo el orgullo que siente hacia él y Draco siente su corazón brincar de alegría.

Y quizá el resto de la cena se desarrolle con preguntas torpes y risitas nerviosas, pero al final de la noche Draco se da cuenta de que a pesar de toda su reticencia inicial no se arrepiente de haber venido.

Harry y Draco se retiran poco después de tomar el postre, y el rubio se da cuenta de que Granger no está ya tan nerviosa y hay un poco menos de desconfianza en los ojos de Weasley.

— Esperamos volver a verte pronto — le dicen antes de despedirse y Draco les cree, especialmente a la chica.

Cuando vuelve a Grimmauld Place junto a Harry ambos se desvisten y se meten bajo las sábanas de la cama que comparten, Draco acurrucándose en el pecho del chico moreno.

Draco esboza una sonrisita feliz mientras se alza segundos después para besar hambrientamente a su chico, y piensa que si bien su vida no es perfecta, puede decir sin lugar a dudas que es feliz.

Un rato después, una vez el rubio ha cumplido con su fantasía de desnudar al moreno y hacerlo gemir durante largo rato, Harry le atrae hacia sí y le acaricia el rostro con manos tiernas.

— Lo has hecho muy bien hoy. ¿Te has sentido muy incómodo?

— Menos de lo que pensaba… — murmura —. Si te digo la verdad, Harry, pensaba que todo iba a ser un desastre. Pero me has demostrado que no… Odio cuando tienes razón.


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

_NA: En fin, se acabó. No tengo más ideas y no quiero estirar esto. Sólo decir que espero que os haya gustado._

* * *

**Epílogo**

Tras la primera cena con Ron y Hermione y una noche de Navidad que Draco pasa solo mientras que, sin saberlo él, Harry cena con los Weasley y les cuenta el nuevo cáliz que ha tomado su relación con el muchacho con todo el tacto con el que es capaz – que, dicho sea de paso, no es mucho -, los meses se suceden con una gran velocidad.

No es fácil, y puede que cuando los Weasley reciban la noticia con incredulidad, y con unas cuantas miradas silenciosas de reproche por parte de Ginny, pero, con el paso del tiempo, lo asimilan. Y aunque puede que no confíen del todo en Draco, se esfuerzan por hacer que Harry siga siendo como parte de la familia; al final, seis o siete meses después de saber la noticia, el rubio comienza a ser invitado también en los acontecimientos importantes y reuniones familiares en general.

Así es como Draco descubre que la vida puede ser dulce y carente de sufrimiento. Día tras día, mes tras mes, se deja la piel estudiando, ignorando las malas miradas y respondiendo con el silencio a los insultos que le dirige algún que otro mago cuando consigue reunir el valor suficiente para pasear por los barrios y pueblos mágicos de nuevo.

Su relación con Harry atraviesa altibajos, como cualquier pareja. A veces se gritan y reprochan cosas, pero sólo muy de vez en cuando; y de todas formas, cuando esto sucede ambos acaban claudicando a las pocas horas, la mirada baja y una sombra de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Esta parte de su vida tal vez sea lo mejor; la relación con Harry y lo bien y valiente que se siente cuando está cerca de él

Tal vez tengan que mantener su relación en secreto y tal vez a veces a Draco le gustaría poder pasear por el Callejón Diagon con su novio, pero esa pequeña molestia es soportable a cambio de poder conservar todo lo que la vida ha decidido otorgarle.


End file.
